


Song of my Heart.

by ZuleFandom



Series: Dragon Age - Romance of our Dreams. [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Avvar, Awkward Flirting, Bromance, Claiming, Community: dragonage_kink, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, Duty, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy Fulfillment, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gentleman Rylen, Heart song music, Heart-to-Heart, Hot Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Making Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Poetry, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Sweet, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuleFandom/pseuds/ZuleFandom
Summary: Rylen fell in love with her the moment he saw her, but Duty was her life and she couldn't see past it... Couldn't see him.Knight-Commander Cullen issued orders for Knight-Captain Rylen to accompany The Seeker of Truth Cassandra Pentaghast as her guide as they journey by boat to Starkhaven. He his a quiet soul, with music in his heart and being around the Seeker causes his heartsong to radiate in symphony. But does stern, brash, cold Cassandra hear it's song?THE EPIC ROMANCE CASSANDRA DESERVES AND ONLY RYLEN CAN GIVE HER.4/4/17 UPDATE: NSFW ch 8&9 completely re- edited and re-written approx 1000 added to ch 8 and 3000 words added to ch 9 pt2 of there sex scene... Therefore putting the total of both parts over 9k  of epic smut! I just wasn't happy with the flow, and felt they needed more and because they deserve it! I am happy with how it turned out. Hopefully you all enjoy!





	1. Gimmie more of the Starkhaven Brogue.

Knight-Captain Rylen reporting for duty, Sir. My team and I are at your service." A crisp brogue burr informed him. Cullen's back muscles protested as he looked up and stood to his full height from where he was bent over his work table reviewing reports. The soldier saluted a fist a cross his chest with a nod. The man was clearly a seasoned Warrior, with scars through his right eyebrow, and down his left jaw. He stood an inch or 2 taller than Cullen and seemed to be nearly a foot wider. He had dark brown hair and a darkly tanned pallor. His keen blue eyes gleamed with enthusiasm and he smiled easily. His bright smile was a stark contrast to his intimidating black ink tattoo's that followed the left side curve of his nose and four stripes that ran from his bottom lip down his neck.

  
  
" At ease Knight-Captain. I am Knight-Commander Cullen, where have you served soldier?"

  
  
" My men and I served that Templars in Starkhaven before they all ran off to the hills barking at the moon, Sir." Cullen chuckled at Rylen's humorous candor.

  
  
" Well, I've never heard such a candid account." Cullen said as he smiled easily, motioning for Rylen to walk with him.

  
  
" When the Mage - Templar war broke out, Knight-Commander Karsten elected to follow Lord Seeker's edict and joined the revolt against the Chantry. Myself and many of my senior of officers descended and refuse to follow." Rylen explained. The soldier's explanation of the revolt brought memories of Eve's words to the forefront of Cullen's mind.

  
  
_'We are together because... Cullen, you are no longer a Templar.'_

  
  
" You didn't want to leave with the rest of your order?" Cullen probed. Cullen could sympathize with Rylen's predicament, having stood up to Meredith less than 4 months before.

  
  
" Sacred duties are all well and good Knight-Commander but someone needs to do 'Real work now and again. If the barracks are on fire, I'm going for water. Not standing around smiting the ash for heresy." Rylen stated matter of factly. Cullen couldn't help the snort that escaped, nor could he stop the bold laughter that preceded it.

  
  
"Ah... Respectfully speaking, of course, Knight-Commander. When Prince Vael offered aid to Kirkwall, I requested to lead the aid mission. To be honest Sir, we are just glad to do anything to help stop all this madness." Rylen confessed.

  
  
" Rylen," Cullen began as he clapped a camaraderie hand on the man's shoulder, " We need more men like you in our ranks. There is certainly a lot of real work to be done. I'm glad to have you on board and am grateful for any assistance you can provide."

 

They began to survey the damage. " After the Chantry explosion, rubble fell on much of the city. A lot of people are now homeless and were trapped in collapsed buildings, surviving on what little provisions they had. " Cullen stated, his solemn demeanor returning as he thought of the ones they had failed to save... "Efforts to rebuild and re-establish services have begun, but progress is slow. I want you to coordinate with The City Guard to support clean-up efforts. Guard Captain Aveline will fill you in on the details, I will take you to her now."

 

Surveying the damage, Rylen voiced his thoughts as they continued to walk. " Trying to command what's left of Kirkwall's Templars, the Chantry exploding, all of... This." He motioned to the damage all around them. " It can't have been easy, Sir. I mean some of this is a bit batty." Pausing to absorb what he was seeing. " What I mean to say is that we respect what you're doing, Sir. My men and I stand with you, we do good work. You can depend on us Knight-Commander."

  
  
Halting their stride for a moment Cullen said "Thank you Rylen, for your kind words and the efforts of you and your troops." shaking the man's forearm in Thanks." Guard Captain Aveline, this is Knight-Captain Rylen. He and his troops are here to assist in rescue efforts." Cullen said as they arrived at their destination.

  
  
" Good, we are spread too thin as it is. I welcome your aid. We are having problems getting to these areas of the city." Getting straight to business she motioned to the map on her makeshift work station. " Debris is bottle necking relief efforts here, and here, and fires have claimed much of Hightown." Aveline explained.

  
  
" My men and I hail from Starkhaven Ma'am, dealing in stone is practically a national pastime. I, myself am the son of a stonemason. We'll get those blockages cleared. And as Templars of the Starkhaven circle, we know a thing or two about dealing with fire." Rylen advised.

  
  
" Blunt and pragmatic, I like you Rylen." Aveline was impressed.

  
  
" I quickly gained a reputation in the Templars and the Circle as the problem solver, I just do what needs doing, Ma'am." Rylen said with a nod.

  
  
" I wish all from Starkhaven were as decisive as you, it would have saved Hawke much...frustration." She mused, unaware of the double entendre she implied.

  
  
"Aye, but my Prince was torn between Duty and Service, but the Viscountess seems to have helped him with his... battle of conscience." He said with a sly grin.

  
  
" I say protect what matters with everything you have, or you'll have nothing, and deserve it. I always told him he would make a fine and capable ruler. I was glad to see Sebastian take his rightful place." Aveline said curtly. " And we certainly appreciate his aid, he's done much to help stabilize Kirkwall."

  
  
"Tis true, my Prince has a great desire to help, but it's clear to me that the greatest stabilizing force in this city is you, Ma'am... Along with our Knight-Commander , of course." Rylen said nodding to Cullen. Aveline was taken aback by the strangers praise, as Cullen tried to hide his grin with a well placed fist over his mouth.After a moment or two of stunned silence, Rylen clapped his hands together in a rubbing motion showing he was eager to set to work and said "Well, obviously there is no shortage of work to do.Things that need repair, shored up or just a good bucket of water. I'll begin coordinating my troops efforts at once, Ma'am."

  
  
" Thank you, that will be all Knight-Captain," she said with a wry smile. " I'll expect a preliminary report within the hour."

  
  
" It will be done, Ma'am." Rylen said as he snapped to attention. "Knight-Commander." He said with a salute to Cullen, Rylen was off. Aveline and Cullen watched him go. Cullen caught Aveline chuckle, and with his fist still over his mouth he raised his eyebrows in question.

  
  
" That was certainly lively." She said in reply.

  
  
" You should have heard his introduction to me not more than half an hour ago." 'Smiting the ash for heresy.' ... Boisterous laughter bubbled up from Cullen at the memory."Donnic still working the efforts at the docks?" He asked after his laughter had subsided.

  
  
" Yes, it will be easier to help the city with the docks fully operational again. Come on, Hawke has got Orana ensuring our workers are fed, let's grab some food and you can tell me what Rylen said that has you muffling giggles like a schoolgirl."

  
  
" That sounds like a fair offer, coming from the fierce stabilizing force that is: Guard Captain Aveline Hendry." To his credit, Cullen was able to remain completely deadpanned while saying it.

  
  
" Shut it, Curly." She said teasingly.

  
  
" Yes Ma'am." Cullen burred, in possibly the worst Starkhaven brogue Aveline had ever heard. She couldn't help chuckling as she rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Cullen laughing behind her.

 

\--

 

8 months ago, Ander's blew up the Chantry, First Enchanter Orsino fell to Blood Magic and Knight-Commander Meredith went mad, attacking the Champion and the Templars. Rubble damaged many parts of the city and sporadic fires were sometimes still an issue in Hightown...But the Hanged Man was back up and running at full capacity within a day or so... Priorities.  
  
Hawke had traveled with Sebastian back to Starkhaven, conducting a "Diplomatic Tour" as Sebastian's advisers negotiated the marriage contracts, and Hawke secured aid for Kirkwall. But Cullen knew that it was for business as well as pleasure. He had even encouraged her to take some time off. Hawke, Aveline, Sebastian and Himself had worked tirelessly stabilizing Kirkwall. It wasn't the thriving hub it once was, but it was back up and running fairly smooth considering.  
  
'Admiral' Isabela, with Fenris had set sail from Kirkwall, The Prince of Starkhaven and Viscountess of Kirkwall with them. Isabela sailed them up the Minanter River to Sebastian's home and continued on from there.Where to? Isabela wasn't really sure... but if Cullen knew anything they were more than likely pursuing Fenris's passion of ripping out the hearts of slavers. Cullen had quietly wished Fenris luck and told them all that if they ever needed his aid, to send word.  
  
"Hey Curly! You up for a game of Wicked Grace?" Asked Varric, as he split the deck and expertly shuffled it back together.  
  
'More than likely stacking the deck' Cullen thought."I might be more open to you cheating me out of my money after a pint and something to eat." He said over his shoulder as he made his way to the bar.  
  
"Deal me in Varric, I don't mind taking your money." Cullen herd Rylen's crisp burr carry over the lull of the tavern. He wondered if he should warn his friend that Varric would cheat.  
  
'Nah he already knows, but some lessons just need to be thoroughly experienced to truly be learned. Cullen thought. There was a commotion at the front of the tavern, and Cullen turned to see who had started the fight. Cullen was shocked to see a platoon of soldiers in full armor enter the tavern and surround the perimeter walls. They began herding the patrons into the lower common room, while six others ascended the back steps to clear the back rooms and secure all exits. With the commotion of the patrons stirring up and drawing attention, Cullen made his way back to their table as casually as possible.He discreetly shook his head 'No' as Rylen nodded to his hand on his sword. Rylen thankfully stood down at his silent command, there was no need to provoke them... they were already surrounded.  
  
Carver gently pulled Merrill into the chair directly behind him as he came to stand next to Cullen. Carver, Cullen and Rylen stood shoulder to shoulder forming an unspoken shield wall. They were armed but without armor, they wouldn't last long against this force. Cullen surveyed the troops, attempting to calculate the strategic probability if they would have to defend themselves when two more entered.All eyes were on the new comers as they surveyed the room.  
  
The second was dressed in grey leathers and would have effectively melded into the background if not for her bright auburn hair.The first seemed to scrutinize every patron, looking for someone. She looked fierce, she held an aura of command and duty. An armored guard behind them spoke up, "All Clear." The first nodded in acknowledgment. 'Clearly the one in charge.' Cullen thought.  
  
"My name is Knight-Commander Cullen, of the Kirkwall Templar order. These patrons, like my officers and I, are just trying to unwind after a long day's work cleaning up the city. Can I ask why you have so effectively secured this establishment?"She scrutinized his appearance as she approached. Cullen cursed himself for not wearing his armor and had to resist the urge to lick his hand to smooth his hair and straighten his shirt under her inspection.  
  
"Knight-Commander Cullen. I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry." Her voice cut through the silent tavern with  stiff ordinance and a crisp Navarren accent.  
  
"And... Just what are you Seeking?" Varric spoke up from his chair at the head of his table.  
  
"The Champion." she replied curtly. Her piercing gaze focused on Varric.  
  
"Which one?" Varric questioned after making a show of inspecting his fingernails for a few moments before. Marching to cover the distance to his table she slammed a large knife into it less than a quarter inch from where his hand rested on the wooden surface.  
  
"You know exactly why I'm here!" Her voice boomed with command. "Time to start talking dwarf!" She said after having wrenched the dagger out and leveled it at his throat. " I hear you're good at it." She chided as she unclipped a book from her hip, tossing at Varric. Cullen watched in shock as he recognized it. Varric caressed the cover, his own work. 'The Tail of The Champion.'  
  
The Seeker scrutinized him for a moment as he opened the book in his lap. She moved quickly and impaled the knife in the book, exceptionally close to his... legs.Cullen's hand was clutching the pommel of his sword. Varric glanced to him, nodding imperceptibly. Cullen understood that Varric was going to de-escalate the situation. Most likely by spinning a story."What do you want to know?" He said, slightly breathless at where the knife had stopped.  
  
"Everything. You will start at the beginning. Take him." She said as two guards stepped forward, grasping Varric under his arms.  
  
"What is the meaning of this! The Champion is not even in Kirkwall..." Cullen exclaimed, looking to Varric unsure if he had said too much.  
  
"Stand Down, Knight-Commander." The second spoke quietly and moved silently as she walked forward. "We are not the enemy. Master Tethras you are not our prisoner. I assure you will be comfortable and treated fairly. We only want to grasp the full situation. The Seeker feels that there is no one better to tell the tale than that of such an esteemed story teller. " She said, smiling softly at Varric. Cullen thought Varric had lost his mind when he saw him wink at the Second. Carver discreetly told Merrill to go to Varric's quarters as the Seeker had left, and not to come out until he came and got her. Cullen was grateful for his quick thinking, Merrill was sweet but... had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
  
"No worries Curly. You know me, I'll be fine. Keep Bianca company for me would ya? I'd hate for her to get lonely, and have a drink on me while I'm gone, you spend too much time with a serious expression on your face." Cullen nodded as Varric was 'assisted' from the tavern. As Cullen watched the door close behind the Seeker followed by her troops. The Second spoke again after the Seeker departed, her voice linting a with a soft Orlesian accent.  
  
"I am Sister Nightingale and Left hand of Divine Justinia. Seeker Cassandra is Divine Justinia's Virtuous Right hand. She can sometimes be... intimidating, but it is only an expression of a truly moral Seeker of Truth. Please, " She motioned to the table. "Sit with me, I will answer the questions you no doubt have." Sister Nightingale took up court in Varric's throne. After the moment she looked around, Cullen noting that her scouts had stayed. She hailed her closest scout and after a moment the was sent to the bar.  
  
"That's the 'Right Hand of the Divine'? Kind of a force of nature isn't she. She's an impressive presence to be around." Rylen said with awed commendation.  
  
"Indeed she is...?"  
  
"Knight-Captain Rylen, Sister" He informed Nightingale with a nod.  
  
"What do you know of the Seekers of Truth Knight-Commander?" Her question lilting softly.  
  
"I've heard very little of them, Sister, It's a secretive order... other then they investigate Templar misconduct, I've never seen them before - I wish they would have come sooner..." Cullen answered as the scout returned with a large pitcher of ale, a bowl of salted twists, a plate of crisps and clean glasses for the table. Nightingale took a glass and poured herself some ale before passing the pitcher around the table. Cullen watched Sister Nightingale take a sip, and swallow before he allowed himself to partake.  
  
"Seekers of Truth oversee the entire Templar Order, when a Seeker steps from the shadows, Templars run for cover." Rylen said from Cullen's side as he filled his mug.  
  
"Why would they be here though? I thought they only showed up if a Templar failed at their duties. We protected the mages and did what was right, why show up now?" Carver asked as Rylen passed the pitched across the table. Sister Nightingale looked him over slowly beside her.  
  
"I recognize you..." She mused. "It's been many years.""I am Carver Hawke.. Well er..ah Templar Recruit Carver, Ma'am. My family lived in Lothering, and used to visit the Chantry often." He finished softly at the memory of his late twin Bethany, Mother and Father.  
  
"Oh yes.." smiling warmly, patting a soft hand on his forearm. " You were a little sweet boy, ...if a little surly at times. She said with a sweet giggle. " I was Lay-Sister Leliana then before the Hero of Fereldan allowed me to follow her..." she finished wistfully.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Carver mumbled, smiling dumbly like a pup in love.Cullen's interest peaked at the mention of Elissa, but he decided it would be better not to ask questions at this time. He waited for Sister Nightingale to continue.  
  
"The Order of the Seekers of Truth investigate, interrogate, and act as a power check of the Templar order. They answer directly to the Divine. It is their duty to root out corruption and protect the Chantry. Seeker Cassandra feels she failed the Chantry and Divine Justinia by allowing Kirkwall to fall. She only seeks to find the initial source of Kirkwall's unrest. She suspects it was due to Templar abuses.  
  
As Right Hand, Seeker Cassandra has advocated for an Order of Truth presence in Kirkwall for almost 10 years. So unambiguous in her duty, when the rumors of the corruption of Kirkwall's Templar's became worse about five years ago, Cassandra beseeched Most Holy to dispatch her. Grand Cleric Elthina pacified Most Holy and Cassandra was denied. She implored Most Holy to allow her to undertake this encumbrance personally, root out the corruption and crush it. Bring peace to the Mage-Templar conflict here, but still, Cassandra's warnings of foredoom were ignored and rebuffed by Elthina.  
  
A year ago Cassandra warned Divine Justinia that if they did not act there would be disaster, and Kirkwall would fall. She demanded to be allowed to rally the Seekers of the Order of Truth and march on the Kirkwall Templar Order. It was knowingly corrupt, gone unchecked for too long. Those responsible for the rumored atrocities and abuses of power needed to be found and held accountable.  
  
At that point it was too late, Most Holy could see that Seeker Cassandra's presence as Right Hand or the Seekers, in general, would only aggravate the situation, but allowed a compromise. Most Holy bid me attend Kirkwall secretly a year ago. I came to warn the Grand Cleric of the danger, but Most Holy's warning was ignored.  
  
Elthina's agents, The Champion, and Prince Vael advised me that Grand Cleric was trying to prevent an Exalted March on Kirkwall. She was steadfast to remain neutral, but Most Holy feels that in doing so Elthina appeared to favor the Templars. In the end, her inaction was her gravest error. Her refusal to speak out against the suffering of Mages in her flock resulted in cataclysm. We are here on behalf of Divine Justinia. Most Holy wishes to learn the full scope of the situation, so that she may understand the plight of Mages, and begin to heal the pain caused here."  
  
"That's easy. Knight-Commander Meredith." Carver scoffed. "She treated our charges horribly. If it wasn't for Cullen standing up to her Meredith would have annulled the whole circle." Sister Nightingale looked to Cullen.  
  
"It is true, after many years of abuses Meredith had seemingly gone mad with Power. But you were there Carver. Yes, I stood with the Champion to stop Meredith but many others helped as well. It took a small army to stop the Annulment that day...I request that when the Seeker is finished speaking to Varric, that she come to speak with me. Varric is not the only one with a story worth telling." Cullen said, finishing the last few gulps of ale when he was done.  
  
"We will be in touch Knight-Commander, Knight-Captain, Templar Recruit Carver. Thank you for speaking with me." And then she and her scouts her gone.Taking a deep breath, Cullen hoped Seeker Cassandra finished with Varric soon. He was eager to' Follow the Seeker', and make his way to Eve.

  
  
_____________________________________________

 

"Cullen, Wake Up ...Knight-Commander! ...Wake up, Mate! Cullen!"

Cullen sat up and looked around. Rylen sat on his bed next to him still poking his nose, face and ears as he fluffed his Cullen's spiral curls into a giant halo of frizz atop his head.

"Well, good morning Sunshine! Up and Adam Soldier, yer late for morning drill" Rylen informed completely deadpanned.

"Maker's Breath." Cullen whispered with a start, trying to jump out of bed. Rylen palmed his face mid jump and pushed him back, laughing jovially as Cullen bounced.

"I'm only joking... its actually closer teh mid-day. I've had the men drilled, fed and off teh their duties for hours." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck," Cullen said as he sunk back to his pillow. "Thank you Rylen, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably walk around half dead for want of sleep! ...I herd yoh having a bit of a fit, nightmares get meh too Mate. Starkhaven’s Circle burning... we all have nightmares, Cullen. I'm just glad yoh seemed teh pull out of it. So I might have tried teh make sure yoh got a few more winks before wakin ya."

"The Tower... Ferelden's circle during the Blight... it was taken over by abominations, I was one of the only survivors. A Desire demon had me trapped in a crushing prison... It tortured me for days, my friends... I watched them... heard them all dying around me... " Cullen said staring off into a distant void. Rylen placed his hands on Cullen's shoulders amiably, turning him slightly to draw his gaze back to reality. He waited patiently until Cullen finally came back to the present and looked him in the eyes before speaking in a hopeful tone.

"Yoh seem teh have settled into something nicer before dawn. I'm glad it did'no get yoh mate."

"A mage I... used to know. My Evie... A Dreamer? She came to me... helped me. She guided me through my nightmare... I killed it... I finally escaped the prison and killed the Demon."

"That'ta Boy!! CULLEN!! Good on'ya mo bhràthair!" Rylen said sincerely, ruffling Cullen's curly locks and giving him a few brotherly pats on the back.  
"An' donne yoh go thinkin' I'm gonna let that story slide Mate. Yer Lady Evie sounds like a bonne Maker sent lass, one that yer gonna fill meh in on over a pint later." He said kindly shaking his shoulders slightly before his serious 'Knight-Captain' mask fell into place.  
"Now... get yer lazy arse outta that bunk before I flip yoh." Cullen laughed as he began to stand.

"Yes Knight-Captain, Sir."

"Oh... and respectfully speaking Knight-Commander, yoh may want teh address yer... hair situation," Rylen tossed over his shoulder gesturing a large circle around his head as he walked away, Cullen put his hands to his hair and groaned loudly. "before the troops died of fright... or mirth." Rylen finished, Cullen could hear him laughing the entire way down the hall. Regardless of his current hair situation, Cullen got ready for his considerably shorter day feeling better than he had in years.

  
_______________________________________________

  
  
Cullen made his way down the hall from his meeting with Carver, and out to the training yard where Rylen was drilling troops.  
  
"So...? Did Junior accept?"  
  
"He seems to have, I assured him that he deserves his rank and knighthood regardless of his decision to take it."  
  
"That he does. His Smite even had ma feet scraping fer purchase, Makers sake. And he's a damn good fighter. Almost took meh with two-hand when we sparred a few days past... Had teh whoop his arse with duel-wield instead teh show him what's what."Cullen chuckled at his friends attempt to save face.  
  
"I'm glad that I could afford him the choice. "  
  
"If you no't told meh, I woulda  never guessed he's never touched the stuff. Are yoh still...considering?"  
  
"Yes, now more I think with what I've learned. Did you know that Seeker's use abilities similar to ours but don't need lyrium? I think I might ask Seeker Pentaghast about it. "  
  
"Oh hò, I'd consider going off the blue too, if it meant talking teh the Seeker more." Rylen sighed forlornly freining a hand to his heart.  
  
"Then I guess it's good that I assigned you as the Templar Envoy and guide to the Seeker of Truth when she departs to visit our Viscountess in Starkhaven a few weeks from now." Cullen said, completely deadpanned.  
  
"Wha't? Yer serious, yeah? Yer no't yanking ma chain are yeh? Blessed'be Fookin Andraste... Cullen. Ta padh leat mo charaid. Thank you my friend!" Rylen said clapping his hand on Cullen's shoulder giving him a slight shake. The volume of his exclamation and the use of his native tongue drawing the gaze of the Seeker; momentarily pausing her decimation of a nearby training dummy as she dropped her sword and turned to watch them.  
  
"Who am I to stand in the way of you and your obvious affection. Varric seems to think you have a chance. When I asked about the betting odds he spouted off something about Starkhaven accents leaving a trail of ladies small clothes and spontaneous orgasms in their wake." Cullen's voice pitched low as he blushed bright red having brazenly repeated Varric's reasoning, struggling for his face to remain void. Rylen was so shocked that it took him a moment to process what Cullen had said. He howled with laughter the moment his brain caught up. He and Cullen were laughing so loud, marching troops stopped to gawk in amazement until Rylen's sharp voice rang out.  
  
"Oy! Did I ask you to stop by for a gaggle? Get your arse's back to yeh duties!"Cullen and Rylen turned their backs on the training troops, as they fought to keep from choking on the mirth filled laughter that was trying so hard to escape. Rylen's laughter filled eyes connecting to the Seekers the moment he turned. He noted the small smirk upon her lips, with a subtle bow of head and a quick wink as if to say: 'I caught you watching me again Seeker, enjoy the view?'  
  
Cassandra just huffed a disgusted noise, cleaving the training dummy in two before turning on her heel and marching from the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumbler ZuleFandomGaming to see the image I photoshopped of Rylen and Cassandra.  
>  https://zulefandomgaming.tumblr.com/post/157612923580/rylen-serenades-cassandra-in-all-we-are-is-a
> 
> Rylen's serenade to Cassandra and his look of Love and Adoration <3
> 
> Also, to ensure Rylen's dialogue and brogue is perfect I purchased a tts text to speech voice. If you ever wonder what Rylen sounds like or want to hear how he pronounces his gaelic I will link his voice sample and the cereproc tts voic page. There is a voice player at the top of the screen. Choose "Stuart - Scottish English voice and than copy and paste any of phrase of his dialogue into the reader.  
> https://www.cereproc.com/en/node/643
> 
> https://www.cereproc.com/files/STUART_SAMPLE.wav
> 
>  


	2. Divine Judgement and Might of her Wrath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Cullen and Rylen meet in Cullens office, Cassandra is too brash and learns a shocking truth.

  
"Seeker Pentaghast, Thank you for coming." Cullen stood from his chair, coming around to the front of his desk. Rylen shuffling away a few papers as he stood as well, saluting across his chest, smiling easily.

"My Lady Seeker." Rylen greeted.

"Knight-Commander Cullen, Knight-Captain Rylen." Cassandra greeted. "Knight-Commander, I read, researched and have validated your official report and had planned on speaking with you after interviewing the subordinate population, but Sister Liliana informed me that you wished to speak with me when I was finished speaking to Varric. I apologize I could not attend you sooner..." sighing slightly as she took a seat when Cullen had motioned. "that dwarf... he speaks in circles. It tries the patience." She said dryly causing Cullen and Rylen to chuckle as Cullen closed his door.

"Yes, I know first hand the talents of Master Tethras." He said as he took up his seat again. " I would never bet against him, nor would I want any other archer backing my corner."

Rylen noted how Cassandra was attempting to slyly observe him with her peripheral and thought to ask,  
"Ma' Lady Seeker, of yoh would prefer, I can take ma' leave. Cullen had asked me to attend so that..."

"That will not be necessary Knight-Captain Rylen." She informed cutting him off curtly, her gaze piercing into his."I believe that what the Kirkwall Templar Order needs going forth is complete transparency and continuity. As Second in Command, it is my opinion that you have demonstrated efficiency, adaptability and exceptional strength in your leadership. From the information, I have gathered your support and troop management have been invaluable to the reconstruction efforts of Kirkwall. I agree that you should attend this meeting." After a moment Rylen regained his wits and was able to respond with something a kin to intelligence.

"Thank you Lady 'Kassandrah'," he said as he smiled genuinely at her praise. " Your assessment and approval means a great deal to me, but I am just glad to do anything I can to help." She nodded stiffly in acknowledgment, hoping that her face was not blushing too warmly at how beautifully he had said her name.

"I will hear your statement Cullen, should you wish to offer one."

"I asked you here to provide the reasoning of my dissension and why I refused to follow Knight-Commander Meredith. As a Templar I was to be a safeguard for Mages, help them learn safely and support them as they grew into their control. Templars should be protecting Mages from those who would hurt them or exploit their talents, not caging and abusing them. I joined the Templar Order because I wanted to help people, protect those who were unable to protect themselves. Mages... are people. I... I am so sorry that... for a time, I had forgotten. I allowed Meredith to foster my fear and shame, manipulate it and twist it into hate. I am sorry, had I truly known what the Seekers of Truth stood for or that I could have reached out for assistance I would have voiced my complaints many years ago. Unfortunately I assumed nothing could be done about Meredith unless the Grand Cleric finally chose to remove her. For so many years I conceded to her breeding hate, and venom mongering. Allowing her to corrupt our ranks with her hate. When I became a Templar I vowed to the Maker, and his Bride to fight for justice and protect the innocent... what has happened here, what Meredith was doing… it is not what the Templar Order stands for. When I began questioning her decisions a few years ago, she would punish my 'insubordination' by cutting my Lyrium ration or withhold it completely... for days."

Cullen had to pause, swallowing hard at the memory of such excruciating pain. The look the Seeker gave him was one of compassion and urged him to continue. Seeker Cassandra had seen the agony and mania withdrawal caused first hand, far too often. Cullen hung his head for a moment swallowing hard again before continuing.

"After the Lyrium, she knew I did not agree with how she was leading the order because she started hiding her true motivations from me. I knew something was wrong but I just followed blindly for fear... of Lyrium withdrawal, but no more. I knew what was right, and would no longer concede. The oppression of Mages... the atrocities against them and the abuses of templar power that had been allowed to go on within Kirkwall's Circle had to be stopped. Meredith was out of control, she saw blood magic everywhere, even in the innocent and used it to justify everything she did.. I felt she had gone mad with power, I know now it was also due to the corruption of Red Lyrium enhancing her lunacy. The substance is like nothing I've ever seen. It just sounds... and feels... wrong. I would ask that it be investigated further by the Seekers." Cullen finished taking a deep breath as he waited for the Seeker to finish her notes and speak.

"I have made note of your concern of Red Lyrium, Varric had a similar request. I will have Liliana begin reconnaissance without delay. Now that I have your statement Cullen, I would like to give you the summary findings I provided to Divine Justinia, as I did for Rylen, as well as relay a message to you from Our Most Holy Divine Justinia."

"Firstly, your action to stand against Meredith, and the bravery you and the men loyal to you showed in stopping the Annulment saved many lives, for that you must be commended. Your honor and diligence of duty to uphold the honor of your Vows, as well as the morals and values of the Templar Order prove without a doubt that you are the Righteous and Merited Commander Kirkwall's Templar Order requires."

"Secondly, the exemplary leadership you have shown not only in the loyalty exhibited by your troops but in stabilizing Kirkwall after the destruction of the Chantry as well as guiding Kirkwall and its people on the path to rebuilding has been noted by Most Holy. Divine Justinia wishes to Thank you personally, Cullen, for your service to the Chantry, and its followers as well as your diligence of duty to uphold the morals and values of the Templar Order."

"Most Holy was so convinced by my evaluation, and impressed by my detailed assessment of the merits and virtues held by the current Leadership of the Kirkwall Templar Order that she offers you both advancement as commendation for your service and sacrifice."

"I will say that in my opinion, I did not, nor do I support Most Holy’s choice and voice as much to her, but it is not for the reasons you both might assume. I will do my best to give you the information to make the choice for yourselves. I will reserve my explanation until you have heard Divine Justinia's choice." Cassandra paused momentarily to take a slow breath in through her nose, steeling her nerve against her now very common compulsion to drown in Rylen's eyes before turning to address him.

"Knight-Captain Rylen: In Commendation for your Diligent Service to the people of Kirkwall and Unwavering Virtue to the moral foundations of the Chantry, The Knight-Vigilant of the Templar Order by virtue of our Most Holy Divine Justinia; do hereby offer you the Rank of Knight-Commander of the Kirkwall Templar Order."  
She watched him keenly and couldn't help a sly smirk that crooked her lips as she observed him process her words. A proud smile bloomed on his handsome face and eyes sparked at her praise. She could feel herself being pulled into his heated gaze so she quickly blinked to halt the feeling erupting from within her. Turning abruptly to Cullen she duteously continued.

"Knight-Commander Cullen,"  
For your Service to the Chantry, and its followers as well as your Diligence of Duty to uphold the morals and values of the Templar Order, The Knight-Vigilant of the Templar Order by virtue of our Most Holy Divine Justinia; do hereby offer you the Rank of Knight-Divine." Cullen looked shocked, but she continued anyways. "If it is your wish Cullen, Divine Justinia would elevate you to Knight-Divine of the Templar Order and you would take up your mantle, in the White Spire as Guardsman of the Divine." Cullen and Rylen looked to each other for a few drawn out moments, seemingly sharing a dumbfounded feeling. Rylen sought her gaze once more and giving Cullen more time to recover from his shock he voiced their silently agreed upon thought.

"And... what of your opinion Ma' Lady Kassandrah? Cullen and I respect your judgment and hold your insight in high regard. We would very much like to know your personal thoughts and opinions on this matter." Rylen did not miss her infinitesimal bite of her lip as she tried to school a shy smile when he rolled his burr softly as he said her name. He would make sure he said her name as often as possible, as a knowing smirk pulled his lips after she looked awkwardly down at her hands before pulling her shoulders back and lifting her chin resolutely before answering.

"Rylen…” hesitating to clear her throat, Cassandra took a sharp breath to will strength into her voice before she soldiered on, meeting his eyes again. “Honestly, I believe that you would make an excellent Knight-Commander. My issue was with your appointment Cullen." Looking to him. "You are both excellent leaders. Clear and concise, respected and moral." She said passionatewith conviction as she looked between them. "I have served as Right Hand of the Divine since 9:22. I was appointed by Divine Beatrix the Third, until her passing in 9:32. After Beatrix I was tired of the position and wanted to return to the Seekers but Divine Justinia the Fifth convinced me to stay because her vision for the future gives me Hope. I imagine you wonder what the 'Hand' of the Divine is." Both men nodded in agreement.

"What is your Hand capable of? It gives, it takes, it beckons... it can make a fist. " She said as she balled her fist and brought it down against the palm of her other. "As the Left, Liliana is her shrewd and artful presence within the shadows. As her Right, I am her judgment and the might of her wrath in the light. We extend the Divines reach beyond the Grand Cathedral and go where she can not. Therefore, I am very well versed in the 'Great Game’ that goes on in the White Spire. Orlesians…” She paused and snorted a noise of disgust and her brow furrowed with annoyance.

“They pretend their petty squabbles are a 'game.' Yes, let us treat deceit, corruption, and murder as delightful amusements. How wonderful.” She mocked with a sarcastic wave of her hand and a revolted roll of her eyes. Cullen chuckled jovially and Rylen let out a deep appreciative laugh at her parody. After a moment Cullen spoke between chuckles "With an opinion like that Cassandra, you sound like a fellow Fereldan native." He informed her in a favorable tone.

Cassandra could not stop herself slyly grin at Rylen and his reaction to her dry humor. She felt something akin to self-glorification bloom within her chest at having made him laugh. Her cheeks heated at the adoration she saw as he smiled broadly back at her. “It is absolute and complete political garbage.” She said a little awkwardly. Internal castigation taking hold when she realized Rylen was staring back at her, seemingly admiring her blushed cheeks. Turning back to Cullen she adopted her protective stoicism once more.

"The accepted and proclaimed hierarchy is that the Templar Order itself is ruled from the White Spire in Val Royeaux by a Knight-Vigilant. However, I do not believe that to be 'Truth'. The Knight-Vigilant is nothing more than a useless figurehead. The Order is actually led by a series of Knights Divine, a division within the Order who serve directly underneath the Divine herself and act as her enforcers and bodyguards. In addition to making the rules, these Knights oversee day-to-day operations. Above the Templar Order, but separate, are the Seekers of Truth who serve as ‘Watchers of the Watchmen,’ providing accountability for the Templars. You are not a worthless bureaucrat Cullen, in particular, you are not one I perceive to be concerned with procedural correctness at the expense of people's needs. I believe you would be wasted as a Knight-Divine. I believe Kirkwall is where you would best utilize your experience. If you should wish to vacate your position and leave Kirkwall, I absolutely believe Rylen would be an excellent Commander but I would not see you wasted as a Knight-Divine. Personally, Cullen, I would choose that you be allowed the chance to attempt the vigil and would make you a Seeker of Truth.” She finished with truthful sentiment. After another moment of thought, Cullen voiced his opinion.

"I appreciate Divine Justinia's offer, but I agree with you, Seeker Cassandra. At this time… I believe Kirkwall is where I am needed most, but... I do have some questions about the Seekers." Cullen saw her nod her approval so he pushed forward. "Is it true that the Seekers use abilities similar to templars but do not require Lyrium."

"Correct. Seekers do not use lyrium, which makes their abilities different from templars. We develop our abilities through ritual and many years of dedicated training. However, we are still able to utilize templar abilities but don't suffer from lyrium withdrawal since it is not how we gain our abilities. Seekers also have abilities that templars do not. Seekers cannot be possessed and are immune to mind control. Seekers also develop specialized abilities but it depends on the Seeker." Cullen seemed to mull over this new information as Rylen spoke.

"So... What is your special ability Ma' Lady Kassandrah?"

"I can detect, and track the lyrium within a person's blood, and if required I can set it aflame. It is an ability used to interrogate, paralyze, or if the threat is great enough it can be used... to kill. Mages and Templars alike bend to my will."

"That's incredible Kassandrah... and a little terrifying. Yoh are absolutely amazing... Wow." Rylen said with an awed expression.

She couldn't help the small smile that escaped when he said her name in that special way only he did, or the awkward blush she felt at his assessment of her talents. 'Andraste preserve me... That voice... With that accent... And his... everything else.' She gave herself a mental shake when she heard Cullen's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Do you... I mean... If I were to join the Seekers, do you think I could be free of Lyrium? Carver... He has strength in his abilities... So I gave him the choice. He doesn't take lyrium." Cullen said hesitantly. Cassandra's eyes seem to widen for a moment at his statement and lapsed into deep contemplation processing his words. She unconsciously nodded approvingly, her eyes sought his as she began to voice her thoughts.

"Mages have made their suffering known, but Templars never have... Bound to the order Body and Soul, Someone always holding the lyrium leash. Carver... that's astounding. I am very proud of you Cullen. Your insightfulness, and willingness to embrace change, I am pleased you allowed him the choice. I have seen his strength... it is very revealing of the controlling motivations of the Chantry." She said after a moment to consider. "I have always disapproved of the Chantry's forced chronic addiction, always felt it was a control mechanism."

"Once your sacrifices are made, is there no end? Are you leashed until the day you die, or lyrium takes your mind away?" Cullen mused, defeated.

"It would be unprecedented Cullen, but... I do believe it can be done. It is an addiction and could be treated as such. Monitored, counseled, and symptoms managed... safer ways developed for Templars to quit. I believe it would be possible Cullen. My abilities would allow me to sense changes and monitor symptoms. If you want to do it... I would support you fully and help you every step of the way." Cassandra said with determination.

"I have another question ma' Lady Kassandrah'... “ Rylen began after looking to Cullen, with a questioning shrug and accepting Cullens nod before continuing. “ If the Seeker heraldry is the 'All Seeing Eye', and the Templar heraldry is the 'Sword of Mercy', what is this?" He asked as he held up the sketch he had been working on for Cullen when she entered.

"Where... “ She gasped breathlessly, before surging to her feet. Using her right hand Cassandra grasped firmly onto Rylen’s gorget ring, snaking her fingers down between the tattooed flesh of his neck and the top of his breastplate, pushing her palm against the front as she clamped her hand around it. She shoved him hard, forcefully reclining him against the back of his chair and positioning her slightly bent leg between his parted thighs causing Rylen to hiss in a sharp breath. If he attempted to stand or force her off he would get a painful knee to his manhood. She leaned over him slightly as she wrenched the parchment from his hand with her left whilst jerking her right wrist up against his chin to force his face up to her glare. Unnecessary as his gaze was already burning into her.

“How did you get this!? She demanded urgently. "Where did you find it?" Her piercing eyes set upon Rylen's with a fierce potency. His eyes shone back at her with unadulterated lust at her aggressive demeanor and use of force against him. Her eyes grew wide, and she blinked as her mind dimmed slightly in shock of the desire she saw so open and honest upon his face.

Rylen swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry as lust raged through his body for the valorous and stunning woman standing over him. His adam's apple brushed against her fingers as he did so. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he absentmindedly licked his lips and bit down his desire into his bottom lip. Rylen was unwilling to shift away from her or hide how aroused she was making him, she would know soon enough if she refused to move her knee. Rylen withheld any answer as it was not his secret to tell, but would never say another word if it meant he got to see her like this for a few moments longer. They stared at each other for a few drawn out moments, their heavy breaths mingling together the only sound to be heard.

Cullen cleared his throat softly attempting to breakthrough Cassandra's haze and pull the wrath of her ire. Cullen was unable to see the truth of the heated exchange occurring between them as Rylen's face was completely shielded by Cassandra's body leaning over him. Cassandra was unable to look away, her eyes scanned and scrutinized every line of his features. All the while her 'Seeker' soul attempted to find the 'Truth' behind Rylen’s brazen look of desire as he gazed upon her.

"It is mine, Seeker Cassandra,” Cullen said calmly. “Rylen drew it but he did so for me, from my description. All of them.” Cassandra was still unmoving staring back at Rylen. Refusing to lose her gaze or risk her moving from where she stood over him Rylen firmly grasped her wrist still gripping his chest plate and held her there. Once he saw she did not shirk from his touch he leaned forward coming within a breath of her lips as he reached around her with his other hand. He did so slowly, brazenly drinking her features. His eyes unwavering from hers as he watched the reaction in her eyes as her pupils dilated fully. The 'Truth' of his desire for her pushed firmly against her knee as he leaned close, causing her mouth to fall slack and blink, as her eyes hooded slightly with lust.

Rylen’s vambrace grazed the side of her thigh sending a shock of desire through her body, her features mottled with heat as it coiled in her center. He tactfully grabbed the folder on the corner of Cullen's desk. “I saw it... repeatedly in a dream. Keep seeing it... I can't find its source or what it means." Cullen continued when he saw Rylen deftly grab and open the folder, revealing the contents for Cassandra to appraise. Rylen released her wrist and he sat back with a smirk as Cassandra seemed to just notice she was still in Cullen’s office.

Straightening, she shuffled back slightly from Rylen. Her pulse still racing, she schooled the adrenaline and lustful tremor from her hand and picked up the small stack of drawings. Turning slightly toward Cullen she perused the different variations Rylen had drawn from details Cullen had provided, whilst glancing between them. Unvoiced by Cullen, was the fact that those details had come from the memories given to him by Eve.

"You… have my apologies Knight-Captain Rylen. " Cassandra said with forced blandness unable to look at him, licking her now dry lips before continuing “My mentors have always told me I am too brash and impulsive in my execution of duty. This symbol, you said you saw it in a dream?” She finished, intentionally ignoring Rylen. She was in awe as her fingers brushed delicately across the lines of one of the more ornate sketches.

“Yes, I have a recurring dream… for very nearly a year now... and this symbol features heavily within it.” Cassandra attempted to reach for the folder but was unable to avoid Rylen's still heated sight. She had to fight the urge to lick her still dry lips again and swallowed hard as she retrieved the folder from him before turning completely around to face Cullen.

“This... this is ...” she began still in disbelief making her voice weak, forcing her to clear it again. "How is this possible?" She whispered to herself rhetorically before looking up to Cullen from the drawing. "This is a very... very long story. One that will require sustenance before I can adequately put it into words.” She said a little stronger having mentally shaken Rylen’s stunning 'Truth’ from her mind. Tucking the drawings back into the folder.

“Lock these in a safe place Knight-Commander, and tell no one else about them. I will explain fully.” She commanded as she handed him the folder, before turning on her heel. Cassandra paused for a moment catching Rylen’s line of sight again. Wrenching her eyes from his, “Change, a quarter of an hour, meet me in the mess hall common room.” she called out over her shoulder with a wave of her hand as she briskly strode to the door and out of Cullen’s office. Rylen smirked a shit eating grin to Cullen when they heard Cassandra mutter “Sweet Andraste... I need a drink.” and left Cullen and Rylen scrambling to carry out her command.

 

 


	3. Hungry eyes... Into Darkness, Unafraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen, Rylen and Cassandra give Carver some helpful advice and Cassandra teaches Cullen and Rylen exactly what the symbol from Cullens dreams means.

"Why donn'cha just go talk teh her Mate. Clearly yer hungry eyed mind blast has'no worked yet, just go." Cassandra and Cullen chuckled at the terminology of Rylen's astute observation.  
  
_'I can't keep my eyes off of you...'_  
  
"Because... She obviously does not want to be bothered." Carver huffed.  
  
_'Even with all of these people...'_  
  
"It is just bad strategic planning, only using one tactic." Cullen mused logically. "Just... go say 'Hello.' Bring Fergus, Ladies love beasts of legend." Cassandra snorted out a soft giggle at Cullen's deduced 'lady logic' as he continued. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
_'Just you and me...'_  
  
"Off somewhere, not completely sure, but I can feel him close though. And like either of you is so much better talking to the women of your attentions. Shit... Cullen, that was unworthy. It was out before I thought, I... I forgot I'm sorry."  
  
_'You and me... '_  
  
"Don't worry about it Carver, I knew what you meant. Yes, when Evie first came to me... I was immediately nervous talking to her, but it got easier. Carver, you have to talk to her... or it will never get easier."  
  
_'I don't know why... '_  
  
"Evie? I was not aware you were involved."  
  
_'I can't keep my eyes off of you...'_  
  
"Its a very confusing story Seeker, I will explain some day but the moral of our story is that we will be together again, eventually. For now Junior is the one in need of motivation..." Cullen relaxed a bit more when she nodded acceptance. "But you're right Carver, Rylen is no better."  
  
_'Something about you...'_  
  
"What? I talk teh Lady 'Kassandrah' any chance she'll give meh. It's no' ma'h fault Ma' Lady Kassandrah - 'gràdh mo bheatha'  - has'no accepted tha't we are destined. It's no' problem though, I am a man of patience." He said brazenly, smiling brightly as he saw her shocked blush. He winked at Cassandra even as she scoffed a disgusted noise with a disbelieving wave of her hand. Though she could not help the flattered smile that shone in her eyes,  even as she blushed hotly.  
  
_'I can't quite figure out.'_  
  
"Come boy, I taught yoh teh play, now I'll teach yoh how to sing thine hearts song." Rylen said after finally relenting in his flattery of the Seeker.  
  
_'Everything about you...'_  
  
"And what? Spout nonsense across the common room to her. How will she even know I'm singing for her."  
  
_'Feels right.'_  
  
"Such a brave and romantic gesture, I have no doubt she will know... but it would not hurt if your gaze was upon her as you do so." Cassandra said slightly wistfully.  
  
_'I can't take my eyes off of you.'_  
  
"It's no' nonsense boy. It's just playing a bit of music and speakin' yer mind an' heart. Is yer mind full of nonsense?"  
  
_'It's just you and me...'_  
  
"How do you know that will even work?"  
  
_'Of all these people... no one else matters to me but you.'_  
  
"Because she's of Starkhaven mate... She's one of ma' officers. The music and words of our heart is 'Our' way of life. Yoh want her attention, all yoh have teh do is play for her."  
  
_' I don't know why... '_  
  
"What! You know her? How come you didn't just tell me? Well, whats her name? What's she like?"  
  
_'but I can't keep my eyes off of you.'_  
  
"For the very same reason Cullen has'no offered that same earful boy. Yoh need teh talk teh her mate." Cullen nodded his agreement with a sheepish smile. Taking a long sip of ale, he used his tankard to shield his expression as he admiringly took in her features. Carver wiped his lip as he mulled over his heart words Rylen was preaching about, he thought he saw a flash of heat flare in her eyes.  
  
_'You have been watching me as well..._  
 _You feel it too, just you and I..._  
 _You feel what is between us..._  
 _but you seem sad._  
 _I want to talk to you..._  
 _make you feel better, see your smile._  
 _I'll do anything to see you smile at me.'_  
  
"Fuck. Okay... You'll help me? Maybe we should ask Varric, he's good at this kind of thing." Carver conceded. He couldn't look away from her.  
  
"That he is, but yer heartsong is just that mate. Yers. Come on let's feel out a melody and then yoh can put some words to it." Cassandra unclipped the note book from her hip, and withdrew a pencil from its spine, handing them to Rylen by the time he had finished speaking.  
  
"Thank you, Ma' Lady Kassandrah." Smiling so brightly Cassandra could only nod obligingly before she had to take another drink to hide her blush.  
  
"I say go with something simple. You want her teh hear yer hearts words, yoh can impress her with yeh aptitude an'other time." Picking up his guitar, Rylen began roughing out the tune he had scrawled in Cassandra's notebook.  
  
"Alright... time to do this," He said taking a couple long gulps to finish his ale.  "and frankly speaking, I better not hear a word of flack about this if it goes badly." He said bluntly. Rylen passed his guitar around the side of the table to Cullen. Carver pushed back his chair turning it slightly to grab Rylen's guitar. He settled himself and was about to set up his intro anacrusis when his courage fell flat. The woman had pulled away from his gaze. She stood abruptly, and Carver watched as she walked out the door. Cassandra noted the saddened expression cross his visage before he quickly schooled it away even as he slumped his strumming hand on the table in defeat with a soft utterance of  "Maker..."  
  
It made Cassandra's heart soften even more for the darling young man across from her. "Carver..." she whispered in a hushed tone getting his attention when the woman was gone. She wrapped both hands around his wrist when he connected to her sight. Rylen turned his body toward  Cassandra, observing her with complete adulation. Cullen's eyes grew wider, watching studiously as the Seeker called upon her talents. As she held Carver's gaze they watched her brown eyes seem to swirl with a subtle blue glow, marbling like that of clouds before a storm.  
  
Within a moment Cassandra pushed out her passive ability, and Carver breathed in sharply as he felt her imbue him with a jolt of 'Champions Resilience'. In an instant the storm in her eyes calmed, returning to their natural cocoa brown as she placed his hand back down upon the table. With an almost imperceptible smirk, she asked mildly. "Why are you still here?" When Carver sat dumbly for another few moments seeming as if he did not understand her question Cassandra's usual serious tone and disapproving brow came back in full force. "Carver, Go..." After another few drawn out moments, she huffed her annoyance under her breath "Sweet Andraste." with a roll of her eyes before saying firmly. "Now!"  
  
Carver stood from his seat, almost knocking his chair over in his haste. Meeting each of their eyes in turn before nodding with a mumble. "Right...Thanks." before he strode after the object of his attentions. Rylen chuckled softly rubbing his palm up Cassandra's back. His barest touch and it instantly caused her flesh to heat. Gooseflesh followed his touch, then proceeded to tickle down her legs and arms, and up her neck when he squeezed her shoulder gently in adoration.  
  
Rylen continued to caress across her shoulders and back admiringly for another few moments for he could have sworn he had felt what she did for Carver even without seeing her eyes. She impulsively leaned into him slightly when his touch was gone, even as she looked away awkwardly when she blushed at the romantic and adulatory smile he gave her. Cullen chuckled softly as he lifted his tankard. All three silently nodded smiles at each other whilst clinking their tankards in hail of a job well done.  

  
\---------

  
After they finished their food and replenished their drinks, they moved to the privacy of the back corner table just vacated by the woman of Carver's attentions. Cassandra opting to tell her tale here where the loud lull of conversation would drown out their discussion making it impossible to over hear.  
  
Rylen and Cullen were seated across the table in front of her, with their backs to the rest of the room. The cumulative expanse of mass between the two extremely large men created a very effective barrier of privacy. Cassandra pulled out a very thick and ancient looking tomb from her bag. Placing it heavily on the table in front of Cullen. He smoothed his fingers over the symbol from his dreams, and then over the words carved into its cover.  
  
'Into darkness, unafraid.'    
  
"This is the symbol you see in  
your dreams? Cassandra asked.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“It is the Constellation: Visus, known as "the Watchful Eye". It was originally a symbol of the Lady of the Skies. In Andraste's time, it came to be associated with the Maker, and a sword was added after her death.  
  
“This book… I’ve seen it in my dream. What is it Cassandra?” Cullen asked still unable to look away from the book.  
  
"There are only three people in all of Thedas that know what is contained within this tomb or the true context of this symbol and why it above all others was chosen. The Author, and her Right and Left Hands... This is the writ of Divine Justinia. If invoked by the Divine or either Hand, it grants the authority to act and declares the Inquisition of Old reborn and independent of Chantry authority." Looking from Rylen to Cullen and back again as she spoke. She took a deep breath to cull down the desire at her core and focused on keeping her eyes and expression void of lust before connecting fully to Rylen's eyes.  
  
"Which... is why I reacted the way I did. Due to the secretive and exclusive knowledge contained within it... I... I'm sorry Rylen... for attacking you." Cassandra felt a twinge of self-annoyance as her cheeks burned regardless of her efforts. When she met Rylen's eyes, it was as if she could feel the 'Truth' of his reaction humming to her. As soon as she mentioned her earlier outburst she saw his eyes heat all over again, she pulled away from his sight choosing the safer option to focus on her hands. He reached across the table and stilled her awkward fidgeting by wrapping his large hand around both of hers to force her to look at him.  
  
"No." He said firmly, she looked down feeling ashamed. Rylen wiggled her hands slightly to get her to look up, smiling when she did before continuing. "Do no' apologize Ma' Lady Kassandrah. Yer strength of conviction and passion in yer duty are inspiring teh behold." Causing her to huff out a breath she was unaware she was holding and smile. Looking up to Rylen and then to Cullen, Cullen smiled bashfully whilst nodding his head in agreement. Releasing her hands and leaning back when he succeeded in making her smile Rylen carried on with a conversational timber. "Honestly Kassandrah', I did'no mind it. Blessid'be Andraste... having a righteously impassioned and stunning woman practically climb on top of meh and rough meh up... Maker be praised Kassandrah', it was the best-dammed part of ma' day!" He told her trying to bite back his grin, but unable to resist when she crumpled in front of his eyes.  
  
Cassandra burst out with bawdy laughter slamming her palm to the table and attempted to cover her face with the other but abandoned that thought as she gave herself wholly into the laughter he induced. Her blush burned hotly up her neck face and ears are his crude compliment as he joined in her fit of laughs. Cullen had snorted into his ale mid-sip, causing it to foam up over the rim when he set it down a little too hard. He doubled over as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his forearm whilst slapping Rylen on the back with his other hand, as rolling laughter took hold of them all.  
  
Eventually, Cassandra, Rylen, and Cullen were able to compose themselves but still smiling softly at her, Rylen mildly asked “So what does that mean exactly Kassandrah? What is the Inquisition of Old?”  
  
"I will be as thorough as possible but this… it's a lot to take in, so please stop me if you are unsure.” She said returning Rylen's smile a little easier,  before taking a sip of her ale. Continuing her explanation she looked to each in turn as she spoke.  
  
"The birth of the Chantry took place more than nine ages ago; the mists of time have obscured once well-known facts. It is commonly believed the Chantry alone created the Templars and the Circle of Magi. Few recall there was ever an Inquisition. Those who do, believe it predated the Chantry, hunting cultists, and mages in a reign of terror ending only upon its transformation into the Templar Order. This is not quite 'Truth'.  
  
One must keep in mind the state of Thedas prior to the Chantry's creation: a world where the only source of order, the Tevinter Imperium, had fallen apart. People blamed magic for the death of Andraste, the Blight, the terror they saw every day—and not without reason. Abominations and demons rampaged the countryside. No one was safe. Disparate groups of men and women initially formed the Seekers of Truth, determined to reestablish order because no one else would do what was necessary. The truth they sought, the question they tried to answer, was how to restore sanity in a world gone mad.  
  
Was theirs a reign of terror? Perhaps. Evidence suggests they were as vigilant in their protection of mages as they were of regular people. When they intervened, they convened an ad hoc trial to determine the guilty party. This even application of justice led to their poor reputation; the Seekers came down against every group at one time or another, their "Inquisition" gaining notoriety for being on no one's side but their own. They considered themselves good people, however—followers of the Maker's true commandments. This was never more evident than when they lay down their banner in support of the fledgling Chantry. They believed with all their heart that the Templar Order was the answer a desperate Thedas needed in a terrible time. Ultimately, the Inquisition was composed of independent idealists, not Chantry zealots; that is the whole 'Truth.'  
  
The Inquisition of Old was the original Inquisition. It was formed around negative -100 Ancient and is the original Seekers of Truth and Templar Orders. The early Inquisition took Visus as their symbol. After the establishment of the Nevarran Accord, which divided the Inquisition into the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth, the Inquisition's Sigil split in two: the Blade of Mercy became the Templars' symbol, while the all-seeing eye became the crest of the Seekers of Truth. "  
  
Cassandra paused briefly to take a sip, as she raised her eyebrows implying she was waiting for questions. Rylen raised his mug then three fingers to hail the common room attendant before nodding for Cassandra to continue.  
  
"In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart following Andraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread. In the early years of the Divine Age, the Chantry was newly established in Orlais and the use of magic, though illegal, was rampant and unchecked. The Inquisition was a group who rose up to defend the people against the tyranny of magic in whatever form it might take, blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics. After the first Blight, the Chantry recognized the mages’ value in helping protect humanity and so sought a better solution.  
  
A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these "threats" and some say theirs was a reign of terror. Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because of their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts, it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative and meant to be derogatory.”  
  
Cassandra halted, pushing the writ into Cullens hands. She nodded subtly and Cullen pulled the tome under the table as the attendant approached. Depositing their ales the attendant retreated after Rylen passed her some coin with his thanks. Cullen lifted the heavy tome back in front of him once again, examining it more closely as Cassandra resumed.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that nothing is more successful at inspiring a person to mischief as being told not to do something. Unfortunately, the Chantry of the Divine Age had some trouble with obvious truths. Although it did not outlaw magic--quite the contrary, as the Chantry relied upon magic to kindle the eternal flame which burns in every brazier in every chantry--it relegated mages to lighting candles and lamps. Perhaps the occasional dusting of rafters and eaves. Imagine how pleased the Mages would have been with that life." Cassandra quipped dryly Cullen and Rylen nodded their agreement with her sentiment.

  
"It surprised absolutely no one when the mages of Val Royeaux, in protest, snuffed the sacred flames of the cathedral and barricaded themselves inside the choir loft. No one, that is, but Divine Ambrosia II, who was outraged and attempted to order an Exalted March upon her own cathedral. Even her most devout Templars discouraged that idea. For 21 days, the fires remained unlit while negotiations were conducted, legend tells us, by shouting back and forth from the loft.  
  
The mages went cheerily into exile in a remote fortress outside of the capital, where they would be kept under the watchful eye of the Templars and a council of their own elder magi. Outside of normal society, and outside of the Chantry, the mages would form their own closed society, the Circle, separated for the first time in human history.  
  
"The Nevarran Accord was an agreement between the Inquisition and the Chantry to unite under one cause and establish the Chantry’s military arm. Together the Chantry and the Inquisition created the Circle of Magi during the rule of Orlais’s Emperor Drakon, who is sometimes credited with the creation of the Circles. The Inquisition subsequently developed into two groups: the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth.  
  
In 1:20 Divine, the Nevarran Accord was signed and the Inquisition agreed to lower its banner and submit to the authority of the Chantry. The mage hunters switched their focus from hunting to guarding mages and established the Templar Order as the wardens for the newly created Circle of Magi. The senior members of the Inquisition became the Seekers of Truth, overseers of the Templars and special agents of the Divine.”

  
Pausing momentarily, Cassandra seemed to scrutinize them fully before speaking again. "What I am about to tell you both... I was not to confide to either of you until Justinia was ready to act. But, your dreams Cullen..." Taking a deep breath Cassandra contemplated Justinia's hopes and wishes before committing fully to what she believed Justinia would want her to tell these two stalwart and trustworthy men.  
  
"I have thought on Divine Justinia's wishes and contemplated her thoughts fully. Cullen, I believe your inquiry to me of this symbol... it is providence. I believe now is the time." She said with a glint of esteem in her eyes and strength of conviction and determination in her voice. If possible, Rylen thought he felt his chest swell with even more adoration for her at the slight change in her demeanor.  
  
"It was not to be disclosed for a few more years but I believe now is right. Now is the time you learn the full scope of Divine Justinia's hopes for you both and provided full disclosure of what this writ means for all of Thedas, as it is Divine Justinia's wish for you both to be at its center. " Cassandra's lips crooked with a sly smile as she watched their eyes widen in shock as they absorbed her words.  
  
"It is Divine Justinia's wish that all people of Thedas have equal rights regardless of race, status, gender or magical affinity. This writ declares the Inquisition reborn anew, commanding its own network of agents, political influence, and its own military arm. The reformation of the Inquisition is, in fact, a backup plan by Divine Justinia.  
  
Most Holy will be calling a conclave of peace, tentatively it is slated for the year 9:41. It is still years away from fruition but she will request that delegations of both Mages and Templars attend in hopes that peace can be brokered between thewarringg factions. In case of a calamity within the Chantry or if her attempt to restore peace between mages and templars fails, the Inquisition will be reborn. Justinia hopes that with enough support, the Inquisition could challenge the very tenets of the Chantry to enforce rights for mages, and all peoples of Thedas.  
  
As Right Hand I have been tasked to search for worthy candidates to lead the each branch of the Inquisition.  I am also seeking someone worthy of the title of Inquisitor, such as The Hero of Ferelden but she has disappeared, or Hawke but until I speak with her it is unknown. While she is a mage and leader of exceptional merit... I am unsure as why, but I do not believe Hawke is the leader the Inquisition needs. Divine Justinia provisioned me full sanction to choose her Inquisition leaders and has accepted my choices for you both... With the Inquisition's reformation planned it is Divine Justinia's wish, " seeking their sight in turn, "that you Cullen, take up the mantle of Commander of the Inquisition's army. Divine Justinia wishes for you Rylen, to be his Right Hand, and carry the rank of Commander 2-I-C, Second In Command, of the Inquisition Army.  
  
“Commander…” Cullen smiled to Rylen. “ Commander... of the Inquisition Army.” Cullen chuckled, as a huge smile broke out across his face and shone from his eyes. Cullen thought he could feel the span between himself and Evie shrink as fact began to correlate with the memories he held in his mind. Rylen seemed to be having a similar reaction of joy for his best friend before Cullen said “Yes, I’m in. Most definitely.” Rylen patted a hand on Cullen's shoulder and giving him a small jovially shake as he beamed his smiled upon Cassandra, “Yes Kassandrah'... Absolutely yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gràdh mo bheatha' - Scottish Gaelic meaning love of my life. 
> 
> Some of Cassandras explaination is directly quoted from Genetivi's In the Pursuit of Knowledge, found on DA Wiki. 
> 
> In my headcanon, it is not the chantry sunburst on the front of the Divines writ, but the Sigil of the Inquisition of Old.
> 
> Carvers heart words are inspired by Lifehouse You and Me.  
> All the information Cassandra relays can be found on DragonAgeWiki.


	4. Song of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight-Commander Cullen has issued orders for Knight-Captain Rylen to accompany The Seeker of Truth Cassandra Pentaghast as her guide as they journey by boat to Starkhaven. He his a quiet soul, with music in his heart and being around the Seeker causes his heartsong to radiate in a symphony. But does stern, brash, cold Cassandra hear it's song?   
> THE SLOW BURN EPIC ROMANCE CASSANDRA DESERVES AND ONLY RYLEN CAN GIVE HER.  
> This chapter expands on my noncanon use of Cassandra Romance arch with the poetry from the Chantry banned Trevene poetry book of 'Carmenum di Amatus.'  
> It also includes a rendition of the love poem: Love And The Gentle Heart by Dante Alighieri spoken by Rylen.
> 
> Ohhh all the feels...ENJOY<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is interactive and includes music to read along to via SoundCloud links in order to obtain MAXIMUM RYLEN SWOON.
> 
> If you want to know what 'my' Rylen sounds like go to https://www.cereproc.com/ choose Stuart Scottish English voice, then copy and paste a line into the text reader area. #SWOON
> 
> **Now with Tumbler Art! Rylen's serenade to Cassandra, link at beginning of story. <3  
> Also, sorry for any translation errors, I used google translate for Rylen's 'Starkhaven Gaelic'

**Check out my FanFic image of Rylen looking upon Cassandra with amazement and adoration as she speaks the works of his heart he has yet to utter... <3 Links to my Tumbler ZuleFandomGaming.**

**[Rylen serenades-Cassandra with poetry and song](http://zulefandomgaming.tumblr.com/post/157612923580/rylen-serenades-cassandra-in-all-we-are-is-a) **

**~ Song prompt #1 Listen to:**

[Celtic guitar by Brien Ahern](Listen%20to%20Celtic%20guitar%20by%20Brien%20Ahern%20#np%20on%20#SoundCloud%20https://soundcloud.com/brienahern/celtic-guitar)

**I wrote this section in such a way that Rylen begins to 'play' this song as the 1st paragraph starts and is timed in cadence with Rylen's inner thoughts, it should last until the next music prompt.**

**Begin this song Now:**

**~**

He had sought out this quiet spot, devoid of deckhands that had since gone below for their meal and ale. Perched on a crate, angled toward the setting sun. The wind was cool, and smelled of crisp salt spray. Enjoying how his melody reverberated off the high walls of the ship's cabin and the way the wind carried his song, he let the rhythm lapping of the waves against the hull keep his cadence, as he let his mind wander...  
  
Rylen had sowed his wild oats in his youth... Starkhaven men were known for their sexual expertise after all, but with his maturity he had become quietly reserved when it came to intimacy. He grew tired of the meaningless encounters, and nameless faces. He seldom had need to befriend a woman of loose morals when he was off duty and hadn't in many years. If such a need should arise he was more apt to deal with it himself or ignore it.  
  
As a Templar, a relationship was not something that was usually sought after. Templars can marry but the order must grant permission and they don't exactly make it easy to meet new people. Most templars just accepted early on that they would never marry. With the Templar order in the wind he longed for something meaningful. As out of the ordinary as it was for men to think of such things, he longed for love, his soul had another half and would no longer suffer in silence. Rylen's heart had began sing the moment he saw her. It was so clear he could no longer deny it.

He began to rhythmically tap his foot, imbuing his composition with the percussion of his beating heart.  
  
He thought of the first time he saw her, piercing eyes that reminded him of the deep beach sands of his home, after being kissed by the tide of a storm. She was as impressive as a force of nature, and he felt himself immediately become enamored by her strength and passion of her personality. She was certainly stunning, and he had come to know her as an unforgiving sparring partner, and an awe inspiring leader. A smart Templar should be scared of a Seeker, turn tail and run for the hills. Regardless of what was a more astute Templar should do, Rylen couldn't stop thinking about her.

He had felt her watching him not long after he arrived and the sun was nearly set now, casting a shadow in which she hid.

He listened with his heart and began to play louder, as he set his heart song free. After all, if it was his heart song that called to her, he would make sure her soul would acquiesce the invitation.

He knew it was impossible; still, he believed he had a whimsical awareness attuned to her. He could feel the rhythmic beat that was uniquely _'Kassandrah'_ and so, knew she was near without seeing. He hoped he spurred a song within her, like that of her leather booted foot tapping in time with the beat of his heart, and so he continued to feel his music and feed its call. 

What is she like, her favorite flower, color, food and guilty pleasure...? He wanted to know everything. She was hesitant as to his motivation and seemed reluctant to open up but little by little he was learning fascinating and surprising things about her. Her thoughts and feelings of her homeland of Navarra, her, her hopes, dreams and even her personal fears of failure or how her decisions a will shape the future. Everything he learned only made him want to know more.

Rylen had already come to terms with the fact that he had never thought about "love", at any length until he saw her. It was like she awoke, and amplified the song that beat within him... he had even forgotten its sound. Even lyrium's song was just noise compared to the symphony she invoked from within him. He had every intention of learning if his fare Navarran Warrior Princess's heart song was just as beautiful.  
  
He had found her, someone who stimulated him intellectually and challenge him, someone he could trust and allow his true romantic heart be free. He felt it so deeply he had no choice but to trust it was true.

He did not turn to the side to face her, only speaking to her over his shoulder after quieting the measure of his heart's arrangement, and lifting his voice, as he continued to play;  
  
_"Doth ma' heart song please thee, Ma' Lady Kassandrrah?"_  
  
Schooling her shocked face at being so keenly detected and ignoring the flutter she felt every time Rylen spoke her name in that special way he did, she stepped from the shadows.  
  
"It is not... unpleasant."  
  
_"Oh ho, high praise indeed, Ma' Lady."_ He said after a moment, a touch of humor in his tone and a smile that shone from his eyes as he watched her slowly walk from the shadows.  
  
_"Would you be inclined if I were teh continue ma' ditty in hopes of swaying your blandishment? Something yeh ma'i find satisfactorily pleasant perhaps?"_ His burr rolling thickly, still grinning as he lilted his curiosity.  
  
With a wry smile, she shrugged noncommittally hoping she didn't appear as eager as she felt. She listened serenely from her exposed perch for a few moments until he brought his composition to quiet completion.  
  
~  
  
{Song Prompt #2 Begin Now ~  
  
[Listen to Autumn In My Heart - Romance (Guitar Instrumental) by anis haifa](https://soundcloud.com/anis-haifa/autumn-in-my-heart-romance) }  
  
~  
  
Rylen began to strum rhythmically on his guitar occasionally brushing his knuckles to the polished grains to add soothing percussion. Cassandra walked forward, drawn by his melodic calm. After a moment of hesitation, she sat on a crate next to him and leaned back on the railing slightly facing him.  
  
After completing his musical intro, and establishing the tempo with his anacrusis, he began chanting softly with a far off stare toward the setting sun, rolling the brogue of his accent excruciatingly slow.  
  
_"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail."_  
  
Cassandra thought she felt tears prick her eyes at feeling he invoked with the passion in his voice. He played so beautifully, each line he sang took a full motif to complete. She was riveted. So drawn by in by his native brogue she didn't realize she was staring at his lips. Cassandra began to feel a warm gooseflesh trickle over her body as he began to sing again.  
  
_"Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg."_  
  
Giving herself a mental shake Cassandra forced herself to look away, intending instead to take in his entire visage. She found his heated gaze set upon her instead, clearly, he had been watching her reaction. She blushed slightly under his handsome appraisal, as he continued his quiet ballad.  
  
"Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."  
  
Cassandra was unable to look away, feeling something within her being pulled closer with his serene eyes and beautiful voice. She felt herself lean forward, as though she was being enchanted by this handsome siren before her as he sang his canto thrice more, increasing the cadence of his words so that each verse blended completely into each motif he played.

_"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail.  
_

_Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg._  
  
Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."  
...  
  
"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail.  
  
Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg.  
  
Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."  
  
...  
  
"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail.  
  
Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg.  
  
Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."

  
She was so enthralled by his voice she felt disappointment when he finished his croon, soothing its loss with the strumming of his outro. Wanting desperately to hear his delicious dialect again, she fumbled with her words.  
  
"That language, it's very beautiful. Your words... what do they mean?" Rylen gently ends his melody with a soft fruition before speaking as he turned fully to her.  
  
_"Ay, tis ma' native tongue -Starkhaven Gaelic..."_ he said carefully pulling his guitar strap so that it secured the instrument across his back.  
_  
"Am bu toil leat a bhith ag ionnsachadh Kassandrrah?  
...Would yeh' like to learn Kassandrrah?"_  
  
"Oh.. I'm not very good with words. No one ever takes my meaning, I couldn't possibly do it justice. It's just such a beautiful language, and I.." Rylen looked upon her patiently, not leaving any doubt that he would guide her. "I suppose ... Yes, Rylen. I will try.." He smile softly and felt his cheeks get warm as she said his name.  
_  
"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail."  
  
'On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath.'_  
  
Cassandra sucked in a shaky breath as she listened as he spoke the second line, her mouth falling slightly agape.  
  
_"Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg."_  
  
Cutting off his translation, her voice soft with awe and reverence, Cassandra continued the poem she knew so well it spoke from her heart...  
  
"It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover’s kiss..."  
  
After the moment of his shock passed he continued.  _"Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."_ Drawling his brogue slowly as his mind was racing. His eyes widened as she spoke the words of his heart.

"It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss."  
  
Cassandra continued to voice his thoughts, thoughts of the second verse he hadn't sung as he translated her words in astonishment.  
  
"His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer."  
  
_"A bhilean air mo bhruidhinn faclan nach sguireas, ùrnaigh"_ he burred softly. Taking turns, they continued their tandem poetry.  
  
"Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night."  
  
_"Dè a 'siubhal sìos mo droma mar lasraichean gun shatter oidhche."_ Rylen felt like his heart was racing erratically, and fought for his voice to remain smooth as he translated the beauty of her words to his native tongue.  
  
"His eyes reflect the heaven’s stars, the maker’s light."  
  
_"A shùilean a 'nochdadh nèamh na rionnagan, a' dèanamh solas."_ Rylen continued to speak softly during her intermittent pauses unaware that the distance between them had decreased as they unconsciously leaned into each other.  
  
"My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there." Cassandra said softly, feeling her blush rise to her cheeks but unwilling to look away from his soft blue eyes.  
  
_"Mo bhodhaig fosgladh, a lìonadh agus bheannaich, mo spiorad sin."_ He murmured softly, afraid to speak too loudly and risk breaking the feeling washing over him.  
  
Rylen reached to rest his palm on her cheek, and take her hand in his other. Cassandra leaned into his hand as he gently brushed her cheek with his calloused thumb as they finished their unified opus.  
  
"Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life."  
_"Chan ann dìreach a 'fuireach ann an fheoil, ach thug a bheatha."_  
They whispered breathlessly in unison.  
  
Rylen closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, leaning his forehead to Cassandra's for a moment as he whispered _"Your heart speaks from the' Carmenum di Amatus..."_  
  
As he pulled his head a fraction from hers he saw that her eyes were just opening, and heavily hooded. Without breaking her gaze he lifted her hand to his lips gently but firmly kissing her knuckles.  
  
Drawing a shaky breath Cassandra fumbled once again for words to serve her. "You have the heart of a Poet Sir Rylen."  
  
_"Ma' Lady, ..Kassandrrah. Ma' heart song has no' stopped singing poetry since the moment I first saw thee."_ He said in rush of bravery, the words seemingly falling from his lips. Unable to stop them he felt a rush is saying it that made him smile. She made him feel like a young love addled lad. Taking a deep breath and smiling as if a weight had been lifted he continued.  
  
_" I did'no think it possible... that ma' heart song could be heard. Now I know that your heart's passion sings in beautiful tandem. Kassandrrah... I think yeh.. yeh embody the beauty of hope, indomitable spirit, and unwavering loyalty. I think yeh are passionate, smart, strong... and unbelievably... sexy."  
_  
Cassandra smiled as she breathed out a soft chuckle as the tension she was holding dissipated at his infusion of humor. Rylen grinned shyly at his lack of poetic terminology. _"I'm jus'ta commoner... I hold no't great wealth or lands..."_  
  
"Ugh, That matters not to me." she snorted disgusted, rolling her eyes.  
  
Encouraged by the vehemence, he smiled at her words, he sought her gaze once more.  
_"Ma' only title is a Knight of the Templar order... I care deeply for thee. I promise yeh I will bare ma'self wholly, accept yeh fully and would hold no't secrets from thee, yeh hold ma' heart. On this I swear...  
__My Lady... Kassandrrah, would yeh do meh the honor of allowing meh to court thee?"_ Bringing her free hand to rest over her heart,  as she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Rylen. I believe that would make me very happy." She said quietly, afraid to break the romance of the moment. Rylen smile genuinely, eyes lit from the moonlight off the water. Rylen looked deeply into her eyes as he lifted her hand again, turning it gently. He placed a warm slightly open mouth kiss on her palm. His eyes and lips she so heated she felt her mouth drop open.  
  
Standing he helped her to her feet, grateful for the steadying arm he offered. Normally she was too proud to accept such a frivolous gesture, but Rylen had made her knees weak. The rarity of that circumstance and the pleasure of the man behind such a condition made her smile.  
  
They walked slowly down the galley steps, Rylen guided her back to her room below. Coming to stand before her door, she was surprised when she looked up and he looked into her eyes once more before leaning to her ear. He began to speak softly, his warm breath on her ear doing amazing things to her body as he began to speak clearer.  
  
"Yeh deserve beautiful flowers, antivan chocolates, sweet wine and rich food; especially after just granting ma' permission to court thee." Sounding a bit dismayed. "But all I can presently offer are the words of ma' heart, Ma' Lady. It is ma' wish that they hold yeh in warmth, and keep yeh well through the night, Ma'... Kassandrrah.  
  
Love And The Gentle Heart...  
  
Love and the gentle heart are one thing,  
  
just as the poet says in his verse,  
  
each from the other one as well divorced  
  
as reason from the mind’s reasoning.  
  
Nature craves love, and then creates love king,  
  
and makes the heart a palace where he’ll stay,  
  
perhaps a shorter or a longer day,  
  
breathing quietly, gently slumbering.  
  
Then beauty in a virtuous woman’s face  
  
makes the eyes yearn, and strikes the heart,  
  
so that the eyes’ desire’s reborn again,  
  
and often, rooting there with longing, stays,  
  
Till love, at last, out of its dreaming starts.  
  
Woman’s moved likewise by a virtuous man. "  
  
Drawing back from her ear, he held her gaze as he finished. He pulled her hand slowly and deliberate it to his mouth. This time placing a heated kiss on her racing pulse of her wrist, lightly nipping with his teeth and soothing with a flick of his tongue. Her fingers curled against his jaw as she sucked in a breath at the scratch of his teeth and bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping at the feel of his tongue on her flesh. The noises of her stifled passion made him smirk knowingly.  
  
"I believe that as a gentleman, this is where I bid yeh Goodnight Ma' Lady. May I accompany thee when yeh break your fast?"  
  
"Yes. I would like that..."  
Placing more chaste kisses from her wrist to her palm he closed her fist and kissed her knuckles again. Releasing her hand he stepped back and said with a small bow,  
  
"Good Night, Ma' fare Lady Kassandrrah. "  
  
"Good Night Rylen." smiling as she replied breathlessly, closing the door as his strong figure receded into his own room.  
  
Laying down, still dressed in her travel leathers, he head was spinning. She thought of his words, and how he made her stomach flutter, knees weak and head swoon.

 _'This wonderful man...'_ she thought, _'he hasn't teased me and goes out of his way to help me avoid awkwardness or embarrassment._ _He's_   _Passion, Romance... he's Magnificent'_ she thought as she slipped to the fade.


	5. mo chuisle mo chroí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Cassandra gets her scar -  
> Seeker Cassandra and Knight-Captain Rylen have arrived in Starkhaven as guests of Prince Sebastian and Princess Consort Miriam Hawke.  
> Rylen accompanies the Seeker to the fallen Starkhaven Circle, causing Rylen more distress than he lets on. Until the corruption of the blood magic that caused the fall of the circle comes back to trap him in the burning fade. The Seeker will use every ability within her power to save him.

Waking abruptly, Cassandra instinctively reached out with her powers, seeking his signature. Feeling it even with the palace walls of granite and marble between them, she felt his lyrium purr in blissful in recognition of her. She felt herself smile at the intimacy of the feeling, her contentment abruptly turned to unease as she felt Rylens' lyrium coil around her protectively.

 

Cassandra allowed her ability to cast an aura over his body, as gentle as a lovers touch. His heart was racing, she could feel the lyrium carried in his blood pulsing erratically and only seemed to increase in fierceness.

 

Cassandra leaped from her bed pulling her sword and shield from the rack. Only hesitating a moment to crush her feet into her boots, she rushed from her room. She could feel Rylen's adrenaline resonate with terror, as she ran to his room. His senses choking as her heavy footfall resonated off the hallway.

 

Without a second thought of checking the lock, she shield bashed Rylen's door open. His senses colided with hers, attempting to shield her with his mental fortitude and sever her connection to him. Cassandra felt his essence screaming... _'RUN!'_

 

Cassandra could feel the fade twisting around his subconscious. It was a sickening feeling, and Cassandra thought she could smell hints of burnt ozone as she stormed into his room. He was fighting, she could feel the heat and bitterness of 'Rage'.

 

Rylen was writhing, she felt the lyrium in his body shudder as it exsuded an involuntary purge. He was battling a 'Rage' demon, within the fade. Cassandra could feel his distress reach its summit as she began to sense the cold invasion of 'Despair' trickle down her spine like ice water causing her to shiver. Dropping her sheild and sword, she launched herself onto Rylen's body straddling his hips and forcing his shoulders down.

 

She grimaced as she heard the sickening crunch of his teeth grinding viciously as he fought. She deftly reached for the dagger in her boot and swiftly cut the strap from its binding, forcing the bit of leather between his crushing jaws. Clasping his face in her hands she focused her Will and began to chant. The Prayer for the despairing, falling from her lips with fierce conviction and absolute devotion.

 

**"Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me. But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion, Should they set themselves against me."**

 

Carver, Varric, a Templar Knight-Corporal she knew as Belinda Darrow and a guest of Sebastian's ... A Mage Noble from Ostwick... who Cassandra had been briefly introduced but who's name escaped her in her current state, all tumbled into the room as Cassandra felt her first ability peak.

 

**"In the long hours of the night**

**when hope has abandoned me,**

**I will see the stars and know**

**Your Light remains."**

 

She released 'Light in the Shadows'. Her eyes shone a soft blue for a few moments as soothing waves pulsed from her body, encapsulating Rylen in a restorative blue mist. Cassandra felt his mental fortitude renew.

 

**"I have heard the sound**

**a song in the stillness,**

**The echo of Your voice,**

**Calling creation to wake from its slumber."**

 

"He is trapped in the fade, fighting a Rage demon... It is abnormally strong for such a low tier demon, I am doing what I can to sustain him but he is beginning to attract 'Despair'." Cassandra briefed them curtly.

 

Varric looked to Carver with a nod and turned from the room running. Moving her hand's palms down flat on Rylens chest she could feel Carver and Belinda begin to

co-ordinate their release of 'Cleanse' and 'Mental Fortress'. Cassandra felt their casts alternating in powerful waves as she closed her eyes to continue her prayer...

 

**"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the Light.**

**I shall weather the storm.**

**I shall endure.**

**What you have created, no one can tear asunder."**

 

"Keep Fighting, I am with you Rylen! You must not give up!" She commanded him, with a shake of his shoulders. The Mage looked to everyone crowded into the small room, Cassandra's hearing seemed to echo as if they were moving away from her and could no longer make out what the mage was saying... _"I can help them fight in the fade... Need to trust me..."_

 

**"Who knows me as You do?**

**You have been there since before my first breath.**

**You have seen me when no other would recognize my face.**

**You composed the cadence of my heart."** Cassandra pleaded the last two lines to Rylen, as if tearing it from her soul.

 

 _"Dreamer... We need to act fast... She is connected to his existence..."_ The mage must have mumbled, Cassandra was not sure what she was hearing. Rylens body pulsed out a 'Holy Smite' as he fought within the fade. Cassandra was stunned for a moment, but her passive Seeker abilities protecting her from the worst of it.

 

**"Through blinding mist, I climb**

**A sheer cliff, the summit shrouded in fog, the base**

**Endlessly far beneath my feet**

**The Maker is the rock to which I cling."**

 

 _"I will get them both out... I promise you."_ the Mage said...

Rylen was beginning to pale, and a sickly cold sweat clung to his skin. His lyrium was dropping too fast for his body to compensate.

 

Cassandra took a large breath, it felt excessively labored as she continued her litany. **"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers...'The champions of the Just'. "**

 

Cassandra's body sat up rigid as she emanated righteous fervor, imbuing Rylen with renewed vigor, willing him to fight harder against the demon, and amplifying his lyrium to prevent him from lapsing into a lyrium deprivation coma.

 

**"I cannot see the path.**

**Perhaps there is only abyss.**

**Trembling, I step forward,**

**In darkness enveloped.**

 

The constant pull on her ability to stabilize him was draining her. She closed her eyes, mentally tapping deep into her reserves. _'I can not lose you! I will not let you fall.'_ She willed his senses to hold on to her.

 

**"Though all before me is shadow,**

**Yet shall the Maker be my guide.**

**I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.**

**For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light**

**And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."**

 

Cassandra felt Hawke cast 'Faith' healing on Cassandra and Rylen as she activated her 'Vitality' aura. Cassandra was uncertain as to when Varric had returned with Hawke and Sebastian but was grateful when she absentmindedly felt the Dwarf pouring a stamina draught down her throat.

 

**I am not alone. Even**

**As I stumble on the path**

**With my eyes closed, yet I see**

**The Light is here."**

 

"Thank you... Varric." Cassandra breathed heavily in between gulps.

"No problem Seeker, you just keep doing what you're doing. We're here to help you and 'Charming' any way we can." Varric nodded knowingly, as she heard Sebastian join in unison with her Chant.

 

**"Maker, though I am but one, I have called in your name.**

**And those who come to serve will know your glory.**

**I remembered for them.**

**They will see what can be gained,**

**And though we are few against the wind, we are yours."**

 

Cassandra's eyes and mouth opened with a detached blue glow, as a bright pillar appeared to fall from the heavens filling the room in a deluge of light. The light seemed to swirl in a vortex around Cassandra and Rylens entwined bodies, like winds of a tempest.

 

**"Though I am flesh, Your Light is ever present,**

**And those I have called, they remember,**

**And they shall endure.**

**I shall sing with them the Chant, and all will know,**

**We are Yours, and none shall stand before us."**

 

Cassandra had used one of her strongest abilities; Wrath of Heaven's, in an attempt to disrupt the demons hold on Rylens mind and weaken it. She would give anything to ensure this man did not fall.

 

**"Now her hand is raised**

**A sword to pierce the sun**

**With iron shield, she defends the faithful**

**Let chaos be undone."**

 

The Mage had moved and was seated in a chair at her side.  Cassandra barely registered the Mages touch as she placed a hand on both Cassandra and Rylen. Cassandra felt the shift in the fade as the mage slumped forward, appearing to fall unconscious.

 

 **"...Let mine be the last sacrifice."** Cassandra whispered, at last, gently stroking Rylen's cheek as her body fell forward onto his chest, and her subconscious fell into the fade.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The heat was unbearable, seemingly searing her lungs as she attempted to breathe. She could feel her connection to him stronger than before but was disoriented and unsure which way to turn. Everywhere she looked she saw flames. She continued to glance around and was shocked to see the Mage she had met earlier.

 

"I know you must be confused Seeker. My name is Eve and you need to listen to me carefully... I am a Dreamer, a Mage capable of entering the fade without the assistance of lyrium and capable of shaping my Fade surroundings."

 

"We are in the Fade?" Cassandra asked. "I can sense Rylen's mind straining, we will not have much time. We need to help him."

 

"Yes, we do. You were so closely entwined with Rylen that in order to free you both from his nightmare, I needed to bring you fully into Rylen's Fade." Eve explained.

 

"Where do you think we are?" Cassandra asked as they began to move forward, Eve Willing a path to clear through the flames.

 

"I believe this is the Starkhaven Circle. From echoes I have picked up on from this Fade I can distinguish a little of what may have happened here. I have felt residual energy of a Blood Mage I believe to be named 'Decimus'. He seems to have bound a uniquely strong 'Rage' demon that identifies its self as 'Shah Wyrd' and used it to attack the Circle and destroy the Phylactery depository so that he and his followers could escape." Eve stated calmly as they cautiously made their way through the twisting halls of the fallen Circle.

 

"Rylen must have fought this Demon when his Circle fell."

 

" I believe you are correct, I am unsure as to why Rylens visit to the fallen circle earlier today caused this Demon to manifest with such strength, but if we do not free him I do not believe Rylens body will wake. Do you understand so far Seeker?"

 

"Yes, and my name is Cassandra. I will do all I can to save Rylen. As a Seeker, I am immune to possession, and strangely I feel my abilities are stronger here than when in the waking realm... But I am still physically unarmed, how am I to protect us?"

 

"Yes, I sense the touch of 'Faith' upon you and your will is exceptionally strong. Of all people, you will be able to do great things here Cassandra. You must believe in yourself, and make your Will indomitable. Will your weapons and armor into this existence here so that we may fight to free Rylen."

 

Cassandra listened intently, ignoring the roar of flames around her as she focused on every word Eve was saying. Cassandra watched in amazement as a 6-foot Lyrium infused staff appeared in Eve's hand. Cassandra could feel the air cool around her, her lungs sighing in relief as Eve adorned them both in Ice Armor. Cassandra focused her mind, Willing her full Seeker of Truth plate armor, Seeker defender Sheild, and longsword into existence.

 

"Very good, are you ready?" Eve said as they approached a door, barred by burning timbers. Cassandra could feel Rylens lyrium singing to her from beyond.

 

"Let's get on with it." Cassandra said with a determined glint in her eyes, hefting her shield into position. Driven on by her need to find Rylen she threw a massive Shield Bash into the door, bursting it open in an instant. The act of opening the door caused an inrush of oxygen with an audible roar, causing the flames to barrel toward them. Eve was ready and threw up a 'Winters Grasp' and then 'Blizzard' in quick succession to halt the flash point flames that exploded toward them at the sudden infusion of air into the sealed closed room, and cooled the air.

 

Rylan threw a dispel at the flames and seemed to gape in shock as Cassandra rushed into the room, quickly coming to shield his back.

 

 _"Kassandrah! What are yeh doin' here?! Yeh have to get out of here! I'll hold it off, Run!"_ He yelled with despair as he threw out a weakened Holy Smite that barely seemed to phase the Demon. 

 

"No Rylen! I am here for you! I will help you fight this Demon and free you from this nightmare!" Cassandra said with absolute conviction. Cassandra could see he was growing tired, his armor in tatters and could sense his pain as he favored his left side. She could see an excruciating burn that had charred and blistered his skin from the left side of his neck, across his back, half his arm and part of his torso.

 

He had a slash through his right eyebrow down through his cheek that was mottled with blood and bruising and the another down his left side jaw was oozing blood. Cassandra felt Eve cast Ice armor around Rylen, easing his labored breathing and calming his scorched flesh.

 

Cassandra felt the fury of her own rage peak as the Demon came into her line of sight. Rylen attempted to push Cassandra out of its range but she swept under Rylen's outstretched arm, screaming her taunt.

 

"Shah Wyrd! My Name is Cassandra Pentaghast! You will know me and remember my name. The 'Maker's Will' guides my hand and I am his Wrath realized!" She snarled as she leaped in front of Rylen, lashing out with a vicious third tier 'Spell Purge - Annulment'. Shah Wyrd let out an otherworldly shriek and seemed to visibly shrink in size as Cassandra's full fury channeled through him, and dispelling all the flames within a 10-foot radius.

 

As 'Rage' was momentarily stunned Cassandra lashed out with her grappling chain. Feeling her hook take purchase, she wrenched Shah Wyrd toward her with all her might. Cassandra smirked in satisfaction as, what she assumed the two black slits for eyes of the Demons face, was met by her plated boot. Kicking the demon back she saw Eve 'Fade Step' through the Demons body, encasing it momentarily in ice.

 

"Rylen! This is your Fade Nightmare, you must fortify your Will and use it to arm yourself." Eve yelled over the roar of flames still rolling up the walls.

 

"You must fight! You must strike this Demon down! I am with you Rylen!" Cassandra yelled, grasping onto his shoulders as her eyes began to glow a soft blue as she emitted 'blessed blades' upon them. Pulling Cassandra into his arms, Rylen took a deep cooling breath as Cassandra enveloped them in a soothing blue mist. He closed his eyes felt his Strength return, Will fortify and Mental fortification renew all at once.

 

Rylen thought of his best Massive Templar plate armor and his favorite Greatsword aptly named Bassrath-Kata , as it was a replica of the Arishok's blade. He felt himself be encompassed by the metal, cooling his skin and felt the reassuring weight of his sword across his back. Opening his eyes, he was momentarily struck with how beautiful Cassandra gazing upon him was, in the heat of battle, with all the hope, confidence and adoration she felt for him shining upon him.

 

 _'Wow... he is such a large... strong... absolutely beautiful man.'_ Cassandra couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched him turn 'round in a circle in his amazement of his new Templar Plate armor, stopping briefly to pull his sword from his back she got a great view of his... hind quarters... 

 

 _'Thank the Maker for Templar robed armor'_ Cassandra thought tilting her head to the side slightly, before pulling her gaze up to his face once more.

 

 _"a thasgaidh ...My Darling Kassandrah , a sheòid... my hero, valiant warrior... "_ in awe of her strength, He spoke softly to her as if they were in the palace water garden, or he was serenading her on the ship.

 

 _"Thank you, Maker, for allowing me to capture this woman's fancy. You have sent me your greatest warrior in my time of need, I will thank thee every day for the Gift of Her." He_  prayed reverently as he looked down at her.

He smirked as he pulled his helm on...He did not miss her subtle lick of her lips as she looked upon him, pure pleasure on her face as she undressed him with her eyes. _'At least I know she likes my arse'_ he thought smiling cheekily as he winked at her from behind his helm. _'Maker is it possible? Could she be more gorgeous when she blushes?'_

Breaking the spell, Rylen herd Eve yell a warning as the Demon reared back to its full size. Rylen pulled down a colossal 'Holy Smite' that crushed Shah Wyrd to the ground. Eve seemingly skated up the wall of flames behind the Demon, turning the flames to sheets of Ice as she broke off two spears of ice from her arms, sinking them deep within Shah Wyrds back. Cassandra watched as Eve relentlessly threw daggers of ice from all directions as she sustained her ice glide around the Demon. Cassandra and Rylen charged as the Demon was slowed by his mounting prison of ice.

Fighting in tandem, Cassandra knew it must just be the pulse of his lyrium, but it felt like more... She knew what he was going to do, each time he would set up for her next move, so completely in sync. She would 'Purge', and he would 'Smite'. She would 'Chevalier's Step' and he would 'Block and Slash', she would deliver a 'Payback Strike' as he dealt a 'Mighty Blow'. When he felt her need to use her 'Shield Wall' he would 'Whirlwind' to give her time. Cassandra could not help but be fascinated by this Man more and more.

 _'He is an absolutely magnificent fighter, his physique is beautiful. He is so Romantic, he makes my knees weak and my head swoon. He is an awe inspiring musician, a heart stopping poet. He is so attentive, and his touch sets me on fire. And oh... that delicious accent. His voice... so calm and melodic, it makes my toes curl.'_ She thought.

Cassandra was so enthralled observing Rylens magnificent battle prowess, (amongst other things...) that she had not noticed her shield arm drop too low. 'Rage' turned upon her once again, she failed to block fast enough causing her to yell out in a disgusted grunt when she felt one of the Demons fiery talons tear through her left cheek.

Wiping her face as she glanced to Rylen for a moment before Cassandra looked back to Shah Wryd. Cassandra began laughing at 'Rage' with unbound mirth. Eve seeing Rylen's fury reach its breaking point at Cassandra's injury she quickly embued his 'Bassrath-Kata' Greatsword with Ice.  

"Was that suppose to hurt?" Cassandra taunted deadpanned. "I shall decline healing and wear it as a badge of Honor! In commemoration! For today you will Die and be banished to the Void by Rylen's Hand Demon!" She cheered. Rylen launched himself into the air with a great battle cry his body 'Scythe' toward 'Rage'. Bearing down upon the Demon the full might of his 'Earthshaking Strike'. The ground quaked and rumbled as a thick fissure split through the stone and massive spiked pillars of Ice erupted from the earth. Cassandra yelled "MAKER TAKE YOU!" as Rylen shattered the brittle 'Rage' Demon with a 'Mighty Blow'

 

* * *

 

Passively, she felt his lyrium find equilibrium wrapping around her seeker abilities. She vaguely thought she felt Rylen stir under her, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs. She wished she was able to keep her eyes open. With one final push, she forced her eyes open, only able to take in his beautiful eyes for a moment before the weight baring down on her lids forced them to shut again. She absentmindedly nuzzled into his chest as his lips gently pressed against the top of her head, and heard him whisper

_"Kassandrah... Thank you."_

_'I can't get my eyes to open, but my stomach can still do the antivan waltz anytime he says my name in that special way only he does.'_ Cassandra chided herself lightly, as a small smile tugged her lips. "Rylen"  she said, only able to utter his name in a blissful sigh.

 

 _"Rest mo chridhe, I am safe now. You saved me. The demon gone now because of you. You are so strong, so beautiful.. mo cuisle... mo chridhe, my Kassandrah."_ He whispered to her ear as he stroked her back softly.

Glancing at each other, Sebastian and Belinda seemed to smile knowingly at Rylens use of endearment. Sebastian began to guide Hawke and Varric from the room, silencing their protests with a raised hand. Belinda nodded to Carver, indicating they should also leave.

Carver taking note of how weak Eve seemed, he asked her if she would permit him to assist her in a kind but hushed tone. Eve nodded appreciatively as Carver placed a gentle arm around her shoulders allowing her to lean into him before he swooped her up by the knees.

The last the Cassandra remembered before falling completely to the fade was how delicious his body felt, and how good his arms felt around her as he shifted her gently, allowing her to stretch out her legs and pulling her tight against his side resting her head on his shoulder nuzzled into his neck.

Sebastian began to pull the door closed as quietly as possible, praying to the Maker to allow Cassandra to accept Rylen's love, and accept the love she clearly felt for him but had yet to acknowledge. Sebastian smiled, nodding knowingly as he caught Rylen's eyes, he turned and left them in peace.

_"Tapadh leat airson a bhith thu... mo ghaisgich làidir 'bhana-phrionnsa... tha thu a mo cuisle... mo chridhe... mar a tha gaol agam ort ...Kassandrah."_

 

Rylen spoke so softly, he knew only Cassandra's heart would hear.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tapadh leat airson a bhith thu...  
> Thank you for being you...
> 
> mo ghaisgich làidir 'bhana-phrionnsa...  
> my warrior princess...
> 
> tha sibh a = you are the
> 
> 'mo chuisle mo chroí = "pulse of my heart" - Irish saying  
> "pulse of my heart"  
>  mo cuisle... mo chridhe - Scots Gaelic. 
> 
> a thasgaidh ...My Darling,  
> a sheòid... my hero, valiant warrior.
> 
> mar a tha gaol agam ort .  
> how I love thee, 
> 
> I used Google translate and a few different Scottish Gaelic translation websites so I apologise if the translations are bad!


	6. Line Drawn in the Chalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited, and fight scene between Belinda and Cassandra has been extended.  
> Sparring showdown in the Starkhaven training ground.  
> Hawke vs. Eve,  
> Rylen vs. Carver  
> Cassandra vs Belinda.  
> But who is the real winner...  
> Setting the ground work for some seriously heavy upcoming smut.  
> The next few chapters will definitely be nsfw.

"But Darri, I need to train!" Evelyn pleaded, turning her gaze from where Varric and 'Bianca' were impaling a training dummy with bolts.

" _No... No fookin' way 'E'. I'd like to retain my dignity in some form, thanks very much"_. Belinda scoffed, her burr rolling stiffly with her cuss, making Eve snigger. _"You forget, Ma' Lady_ _Trevelyan that we have sparred together since we were nothing but ankle-biters, I know all yer_ _moves, ya kooky rogue-mage...whatever ya are. "_ she smiled happily at Eve.

After a moment she lowered her voice _" I'd rather no' be put down so badly in front of my peers."_ Belinda said feverously to her friend with a blush.

"Oh, Darri! You're such an adorable lummox when you're besotted." Eve mused, a grin pulling across her smug face as she glanced to where Knight-Corporal Carver was being put through his paces by the Knight-Captain.

" _What!.. no, I'm nothing of the sort."_ She said in a huff, _"I'm not!"_ crossing her arms over her plated chest.

"Maybe I go easy on you? Make the handsome Mabari take notice..." Eve chided with a wiggle of her brows. 

" _No..."_ Belinda beseeched ina whisper, her eyes wide shaking her head slightly as Eve watched the blush creep wider on her playmate's visage. Giggling Eve pulled her into an understanding hug, shielding Belinda's face from onlookers.

"Fiercely loyal, battle hardened, with a mastery that always finds its mark... He is very nice to look at... your Mabari." Eve said abstractedly.

Crooking a half grin at her confidante, Belinda conceded _"That's what I've noticed of course... his_ _aptitude."_ Both women crumbling into quiet laughter at the assessment.

"My 'Mabari' is quite a pleasing specimen if I do say so myself."

Both women's giggles choking as the voice that was distinctly Miriam Hawke's came up behind them, her statement punctuated by a deep canine bark as Fergus walked beside her.

"I assure you Knight-Corporal Belinda, while a bit surly and awkward on the surface; Mabari are kind and gentle beasts to those who can earn their loyalty and will accept none other than those strong enough to return such a single-minded devotion." She finished with a shit eating grin, as she watched the younger woman's face become adorably mottled. Fergus added his opinion to the discussion with two agreeable barks as he pushed his massive body against Belinda lovingly.

"Indeed Champion." Cassandra agreed. " A passionate and romantic ideal, that I have found describes such an admirable, yet modest breed quite thoroughly during my evaluation." Cassandra stated in her matter of fact way, with a kind tone. Unlike Hawke's boldness, Cassandra's appraisal held an air of delicacy in her voice not usually associated with the Seeker. It somewhat soothed Belinda's self imposed castigation, as Cassandra turned to look upon her at last with a small almost imperceptible smile upon her lips.

"Not you Gus, we're talking about Pup." Hawke clarified. The Mabari whined in confusion. "Oh never mind, just go say Hi to your Pup."

Without a second thought Fergus took off running, bounding toward Carver barking with wild abandon. Carver held up his hand to halt the match as he took note of the barking and began looking around to find its source. As he saw Fergus, Carver unceremoniously dropped his two-handed great-sword in the dirt turning completely, and standing to his full height of 6'4" smiling broadly.

Belinda bit her lip to stifle the whimper that threatened to fall from her lips at the perfect view of her _'Tall Dark and Ferelden',_ bare chested. Carver's abdominal, chest and arm muscles were cut sharp and glistening, slick with sweat from his current workout. Carver watched as Fergus drew closer, jumping the sparring ring fence instead of running under it. Wordlessly Carver pounded his hands on his chest twice and Belinda watched with bated breath as Fergus leapt into Carver's ripped arms surrounding his massive Druffelo-calf sized hound in a bear hug embrace.

A deep rumble of laughter fell from Carvers lips and after a moment Carver threw the hound off and he proceeded to wrestle with the giant beast like it was a tiny puppy. Fergus eventually gaining the upper hand by sitting on Carver's stomach. Rylens demeanor of professional trainer failed him as he doubled over at the waist, laughing at Carver and Fergus so hard that he all but fell over on to the fence railing for support. His laughter earned a furious bout of barking until Rylen made a show of raising up his hands in mock surrender with a bow of submission to Fergus.

Carver was completely at Fergus's mercy with his chest and arms pinned to the ground. Fergus relentlessly licked Carver's face until Belinda heard Carver cry out, sputtering attempts to spit Furgus's copious amounts of drool from his mouth between fits of laughter.

"YIELD! Okay! I Yield! Plaww... Eww Fergus! My mouth was open and everything! Yuck... Ah-haww... Pleww...MERCY! You win Fergus! I yield, you Win! Good boy!" Followed by more laughter from the usually stoic Carver Hawke.

All the women minus Hawke sighed audibly at the conclusion of the scene. Hawke scoffed with a disgusted noise that if it wasn't directed at her, Cassandra would have found impressive. Hawke rolled her eyes but smiled as she saw Belinda still blushing because of her adorable brother and his dog.

"Yeah... OK, " Hawke conceded "Even I have to admit... it is pretty cute how dopey my brother gets with his dog." Giggling at the statement, Eve jumped into conversation with the first thing that came to mind so that Belinda could be given time to recover. 

"Good Morning my Lady Champion." Eve said, a little too loudly trying to cover her shock. "and we meet again Cassandra." Extending a hand to the Seeker, smiling as Cassandra returned the greeting.

"Yes, I am pleased to be able to make your acquaintance in the waking realm this time," Cassandra said. "May I speak with you, privately for a moment? "

"Of course Cassandra. " Eve gestured away from where Hawke and Belinda were observing the sparring ring. 

"I wanted to Thank you Eve, for your help last night. Without your assistance, I don't know how last evening's ordeal would have unfolded. I had not thought to meet one such as you before..." referring obtusely to Eve's Dreamer status.

"I must commend you on your bravery. Such willingness to put your personal safety at risk by disregarding your noble impunity to reveal such a rare gift... it speaks very highly of your honor. I thank you for everything you did..." without realizing it, the Seekers gaze had sought Rylen as she spoke, "for Rylen. It was a difficult situation, but you led us fearlessly and true to your word, saved us both. Thank you." Placing a soft hand on Evelyn's forearm and looking her straight in the eyes before she continued. "I promise you, as a Seeker of the Chantry and the Right hand of Most Holy, none shall know of your abilities from me and I will do all I can to be your shield." Cassandra vowed. "I sense great control in your abilities and you have my trust, and I will thank the Maker at every chance for he brought you to us at our time of greatest need. "

Eve was taken aback by the passion and conviction that the Seeker spoke with. "I knew I could help... I saw what needed to be done and I did it. I am just glad I could help you both. Rylen is clearly very important to you, but even if that were not the case, I feel that you would have done the same regardless of who needed your help Seeker. I feel that we have that in common." Eve said in judicious observation.

"You are correct on both counts... I would, but Yes, " she admitted quietly looking in Rylen's direction again. "I wasn't expecting this trip to blossom such feelings... it has been years since I had allowed myself such... frivolity." Cassandra chastised herself.

"It is not frivolous Cassandra. As you said... It is a passionate and romantic ideal, and such feelings are a gift of the Maker and you should embrace his gift. I can sense the connection you share with him. " Cassandra's eyes grew wide at Eve's admission. "Don't be alarmed Cassandra," Eve continued with a reassuring smile. "What I mean is that I could feel how closely your connection was within his nightmare. Your feelings are still your own, and it is not on display for anyone with a magical affinity to see. But it is rare.. something I know only because I have encountered once before... my own connection calling to another. It is beautiful..." Eve said, eyes growing distant for a moment as she remembered the Templar-Knight of her dreams...

_' If I told you our story, it could change every step you take, it would risk Our Future'._

"That connection.. heart and soul so in tune, it hurts to be separated...You should never feel that it is frivolous."

"He has become ... very dear to me."Cassandra said her face growing soft at Eve's confession. "I know the danger of the Mage-Templar war is ever present, but I must tell you that Divine Justinia plans to in act a solution to halt the chaos and prevent future bloodshed. I promise you, you will not face persecution for what you revealed to me, or the others and I will protect you no matter what. You have my word. " Cassandra finished.

"Thank you Cassandra... it was nice speaking to you this way, I feel that we will become great friends." Smiling brightly.

"I feel that as well Evelyn, I am glad to have met you, and look forward to a time when you and your love can be together." Cassandra agreed with the soft smile of a true romantic.

As they made their way back to the others both Eve and Cassandra grinned as they saw Sebastian's tall lean figure come up behind Hawke silently unbeknownst to the Champion.

 _"My Princess Miriam..."_   began Belinda but her greeting was cut short.

"Oh cut that out right now Belinda." Hawke scolded lightly, "My name is just Hawke or Champion. I'll also tune in for 'Mira' but it's rare unless it's coming from Carver." she said her words trailing off as Sebastian pulled Hawke into his arms from behind kissing the flesh of her neck.

 _"You seem to like it when I worshiped my Princess so formally, this morning..."_ Sebastian whispered into Hawke's ear so quietly it could have been just a breath.

 _"Good Morning My Lady Evelyn, Seeker Cassandra. You seem to have recovered in well form_ _from your heroics last evening."_ Sebastian said smoothly stepping around his still slack jawed Princess to take Evelyn's hand, pressing it courteously to his lips in greeting.

"Thank you, Prince Sebastian, it was quite eventful but the Seeker and everyone else's work is just as much to thank for the outcome." She replied with a curtsy.

 _"Seeker Cassandra, I wanted to commend you on your impressive efforts to assist Knight-Captain_ _Rylen last night."_ Belinda said with another respectful salute.

"I should be thanking you as well Knight-Corporal, your quick thinking casts helped me stabilize him." Belinda nodded at the compliment.

Fergus chose that moment to return to Belinda's side, making her giggle softly when he demanded her attention with a quiet 'woof' and began licking her hand in loving adoration. She was more than happy to return his affection. Fergus took up his preferred seat against her legs, as Belinda settled her arm around his great frame hugging him to her side. Fergus seemed to sigh with contentment when Belinda unconsciously began petting him softly.

Absorbed in her conversation with the Seeker, Belinda did not notice the moment of stunned shock that passed over the Champions face. Hawke blinked in disbelief as she realized Carver's 'fierce Mabari' was practically purring like a kitten in blissful raptness of the woman.

Hawke did a subtle double-take from the exchange, glancing quickly in her brother's direction and back again. A look of knowing smugness settled across her face the moment Hawke silently met Carver's eyes across the yard.

" _Knight-Corporal Carver and I just did what we could Ma'am. The Knight-Captain is a good man_ _and we're all glad that he was able to recover thanks to you and Eve."_ Belinda said to the Seeker, whilst giving Evelyn a companionable pat on the back with her free hand.

Hawke mutely bit back the laughter that threatened when she saw Carver's face mottle in embarrassment. Carvers face flushed harshly as he took in the sight of his 'imprinted life-partner' so thoroughly smitten in Belinda's embrace. Hawke grinned, her happiness for her brother plain on her face. Carver knew it was pointless trying to hide how he felt from his sister, especially since his feelings were in plain view for all to see at that very moment. Carver just grinned sheepishly back at Hawke for a moment, rolling his eyes with a shrug before returning his attention to Rylen.

" _I'll never get used teh that 'No' using words... but havin' a casual chat with our eyes' thing yeh do with'_ _yer sister Mate. I think yer both just batty... an' like weirdin' meh out."_ Rylen mumbled to Carver, shaking his head after observing the exchange. Laughing, Carver resumed their spar.

" _My... Champion."_ Belinda smiled turning to look at Hawke. _"Lady Evelyn requires a sparring_ _partner, and as I squired for her father from a young age, I am too familiar to offer her a challenge._ _As you are a mage and warrior of exceptional talent I would suggest the two of you pair off."_

"That sounds fun! I would definitely love to be put through my paces by the famed Champion of Kirkwall." Eve said excited.

"Let's do it!" Hawke said clasping Eve on the shoulder, steering her toward an open area of the yard chatting amicably of ground rules as they removed their heavier battle leathers opting for just their breeches and tunics.

"What of you Knight-Corporal?" Cassandra asked Belinda, "I have been cooped up on a ship for the past week, and feel the need to burn off some... frustration." She said with an imperceptible nod over her shoulder toward where Rylen and Carver were sparring. Dropping her voice with a mischievous grin, "Care to show those magnificent specimens just how formidable we can be?".

" _Absolutely."_ she said grinning _"I relish the idea of thoroughly gob smacking the object of my_ _raptness. The idea of watching my Knight-Captain fall over himself in worship of your prowess is_ _also exceptionally appealing Seeker."_ causing a bubble of mirth to spur forth from Cassandra. Fergus barked playfully, bounding in circles around the woman as if they weren't planning the romantic demise of his best friend.

"Maker help those poor sods." Sebastian joked in mock prayer to the ladies. "In the opinion of an entirely neutral, warm blooded male might I suggest feigning warmth mid spar in order to up the provocation of your planned... battle. "Sebastian said with an insightful wink to them. Fergus was barking gleefully as if laughing along with them.

Both women barked with bawdy laughter at his suggestion causing Rylen, Carver, and Varric to pause and glance over at the outburst.

" _An excellent idea My Prince." Belinda_  managed between giggles.

"Yes, Prince Sebastian, an excellent idea indeed." Cassandra agreed. "Let us put on such a ritualistic contest that neither of our swain can refuse." Cassandra finished as a wicked grin pulled over both their faces. Grinning ear to ear as the women walked past him to grab their gear, Sebastian waved discreetly to Varric. Pulling his head in a nod toward the direction where Hawke and Evelyn had begun to warm up and pull their magic.

Grinning, Varric sauntered through the sparring ring as he shouldered 'Bianca', silencing the warriors with a pointed finger toward the Mages and Warriors before Carver and Rylen could voice their protests. Both men let their weapons fall mid strike to their side as they gaped in shock. Registering what was about to happen they followed Varric.

Sebastian and Varric took up position sitting on the fence posts as they watched Hawke and Evelyn begin to cast. Cassandra and Belinda began removing their more cumbersome plate opting for the flexibility and 'visual appeal' of their under leathers. Cassandra tested the flex of her shield arm as Belinda strapped on her preferred vambrace shield that extended over her hand looking very much like an over sized gauntlet.

It was sleeker and lighter than a traditional defender shield. Giving Belinda the freedom to use the strength of both hands to wield her sword but still offered the versatility of having a partial shield to deflect, counter, and use bashing attacks. Carver and Rylen took up position on the sparring fence crouching forward on their forearms in rapt attention as Cassandra and Belinda began to circle each other. Cassandra was the first to strike as Belinda countered with her vambrace shield deflecting the strike and parrying with a fierce two-handed strike. They danced around each other matched blow for blow spurring up a cloud of dust in their wake.

From there seats on the fence, Sebastian and Varric's sight was continually drawn back and forth between the mages and warriors. Rylen and Carver did not have such a choice to make. Both men were riveted, refusing to look away from the battle maidens squaring off in front of them. Hawke and Evelyn were just as evenly matched as the mages unleashed a typhoon of power.

Hawke, however, was not expecting Eve's agility and rogue like fighting style. Burning up more of her Mana throwing partial shields than she had expected. Eve was a mini vortex of tempest and ice. Coming up close within Hawke's space requiring her to fight more with her staff blade than relying on her magic as Eve continued to press her advantage. Finally ending the match when she fade stepped into a blur, appearing behind Hawke. The Champion gasped out a laugh at the chill as Eve slapped 'daggers' into her back with splashes of frozen slush. 

Hawke yielded with a gleeful laugh and Sebastian guided the group toward the water trowel on the other end of the yard to freshen up. When Varric raised his eyebrows and flicked his gaze toward Cassandra and Belinda, Sebastian nodded him off, with a look that promised he would explain later. With a sly grin, Varric conceded and intentionally drew the mages into a deep discussion of their tactics. Leaving the warrior women alone in the training yard to conclude their plan.

Cassandra and Belinda were both glistening with sweat and beginning to breathe a little heavier when Cassandra called a pause to the match, complaining of heat. Belinda conceding, feigning a need of refreshment. Fergus trotted happily up to Belinda with a water skin, earning him a kiss on the nose in thanks for his astuteness. Casually the women began stripping off their leather tunics as if the men were not even there. Neither man could think brightly or voice a word of intelligence as they stood enraptured.

Cassandra stretched like a cat in her sleeveless cream colored chemise. She untied the neck laces, and pulled the fabric in and out from her frame, to pull a breeze down upon her glistening chest and leaving it to gape open. Belinda unlaced the leather sleeve of her left shoulder, pulling off the torso piece and right side of her leathers revealing a tight fitted 'mercy sword' red tank top tucked into her leather breeches.

"Bless'd... be the Bride... Sweet Andraste" Rylen prayed, mumbling dumbly in breath of an exhale, unable to blink.

"and... Holy Maker... be praised." agreed Carver with a slack jawed nod. His words heavy with awed reverence, and sounded more like a breathless sigh before he took a sharp breath in, only just realizing his lungs were screaming with need of oxygen.

Belinda was just as tall as Cassandra, both women set heavier with warrior brawn and stood just an inch or so shy of 6 foot. The build of their constitution was lithe and athletic, with graceful long limbs. Strong corded muscles, sleekly toned and glistening with the glow of perspiration. Their hearty and robust set added the allure of soft curves, and plump womanly features in only the best ways.

Belinda thanked the Maker that the laundry maid had yet to return her wash leaving her only this under shirt. Cassandra winked and Belinda pulling her long blond braid over her shoulder exposing her long neck with a choker buckled securely around its width. Cassandra assisted with securing Belinda's arm shield to the choker, passing the second strap across her back and under her arm so that Belinda could secure the second vambrace strap under her other arm and across her chest. Technically it was there to stop her shield from pulling too much on her neck but the additional strap did wonders to accentuate her breasts. Belinda could only imagine how fierce she looked at that moment, tight leather breeches, red tank top and a fully plated arm. She smiled shyly as she caught Carver's heated gaze as they took to the sparring ring again. Both stretching to their full height and rotating their neck and shoulders before taking their battle ready stances again. When they had worked up a sufficient momentum it was time to up the showmanship.

" _What's tha' matter Seeker?" Belinda_  asked innocently standing up straight _"Afraid yoh can't get_ _the upper hand without boiling the lyrium in ma' veins?"_ she taunted with a shrug of her shoulders. Cassandra laughed. 

"Oh Belinda, " she feigned her shield hand to her heart, "I'm flattered you think I've actually been trying..." she said with a scoff, her eyes narrowing into a deadly gaze and voice lowering menacingly "Question is Templar, do you really want me to?" each word dripping with threat, causing Fergus to subtly growl.

Belinda quickly covered the space between them, sliding on her knees the last few feet pushing her vambrace shield up between Cassandra's body wrenching her shield away from her body as she jumped to her feet once more. Using her non-gauntleted other hand, clenched solidly around the hilt of her sword Belinda drew back and punched the Seeker square in the jaw, her head whipping back violently with a disgusted grunt. Without missing a beat Cassandra hooked her shield around Belinda's vambrace, pushing her sword arm up and wrapping around the Templar's fisted hand pulling her arm. The awkward angle caused Belinda's hand to open and drop her sword. 

Cassandra drew her head back, pulling Belinda toward her as she heaved her own head forward. This resulted in a deafening crunch as Cassandra head butted Belinda square in the face. Fergus snarled and let out a furious howl, but at Carver's command, he did not cross the fence. Her lips pulling a satisfied smirk as she felt Belinda attempt to wrench her plate back, but Cassandra held fast. With their bodies still tangled together Cassandra jeered,

"Still think I need to burn your blood to win Belinda? It does not take a Seeker to see that only one of us still has all our weapons." she taunted.

 _"I'm afraid I'll have teh concede teh yer observation, however there is a flaw in yer logic Seeker..."_ Belinda said lightly, pausing momentarily. Using her pure core strength she quickly folded her legs up, seemingly walking up the Seekers frame. Cassandra was in awe as she unconsciously leaned back deeper into her own stance to correct and resist the pull of Belinda's body, assuming she would attempt to use her weight to flip them into a grapple. 

"You assume Seeker... that I need any weapons at all." Her voice dropping into a low threat, her features completely deadpanned. Cassandra's mouth fell agape, her mind now unsure as to what Belinda's next move was. In an instant Belinda kicked out both booted feet against Cassandra's chest sending the women flying apart. Cassandra landing harshly, where Belinda seemingly bounced back to her feet within a moment, her braid whipping wildly. Utilizing the momentum of the fall Belinda had pushed her hands off the ground from behind her head while simultaneously hefting her legs back, then quickly forward from over her head. 

The result was a victorious landing as she flipped herself into a standing fighting stance while Cassandra was still on her back. Fergus jumped to place his front legs on the fence post and began barking encouragement, Belinda winked to Fergus confirming she was fine. Casually she flicked her braid over her shoulder whilst she walked to where Cassandra was still catching her breath from having the wind so thoroughly knocked out of her. 

She offered her a hand up and she asked, " _So Seeker? armed or un-armed?"_ with a lighthearted shrug of her arm. Cassandra began to laugh out with bawdy and downright gleeful mirth as Belinda helped her to her feet. The women began discussing the previous altercation whilst they moved to circle each other again.

"That was an excellent move!" Cassandra exclaimed, "You executed it very well, I am very impressed Belinda!" she said with a full smile, nodding her head with honest appreciation. "I was not expecting anything like it, and was thrown... quite literally," she said with a slight head shake and a giggle to herself, "completely off guard. Not an easy feat." Cassandra said, critiquing with genuine enthusiasm.

Belinda swiped the blood from her nose with her now sword less hand and Cassandra spin out a globular of bloody spittle as she grinned. "I just saw my disadvantage and turned it into my weapon." giggled Belinda as she blushed with modesty at such high praise.

"It was magnificent!" Cassandra said matter of factly. After a moment she adopted her pragmatic and blunt voice. "You will teach it to me during our next spar. And...that flip you used to recover as well."

"I would like that very much, Cassandra." Belinda said brightly, still giggling. When she knew the men watching couldn't see, she silently signaled a momentary pause to their match. Cassandra nodded imperceptibly when Belinda was directly in front of Carver, and said

"Now, to answer your question Belinda, I will accept knife or daggers."

Standing straight for a moment she lightly swaggered her leather wrapped hips, before bending fully at the waist, and pulling a dagger from each boot. Carver groaned audibly in appreciation of the view and show of flexibility. Belinda looked over her shoulder, pulling her lip between her teeth when she met Carver's eyes. Pupils completely blown out with desire as he looked upon her. Belinda couldn't help licking her parched lips at the yearning she saw so plain on his face. She slowly glanced down the back of her body forcing him to follow her gaze down. She pivoted her right leg ever so slightly lifting an ass cheek for him to appraise before smirking when he met her gaze once more. Glancing to Cassandra, she winked. Cassandra understood and walked to place her sword on the rack, pulling her knife from her boot.

Belinda pressing her advantage, sauntered to the chalk bag hanging conveniently in front of Carver's legs. Belinda came to stand between his forearms resting on the fence. Carver dared not move as she came within a breath of his lips. Holding his gaze she twirled her blades before pushing them into the chalk. Metaphorically putting her hands between his legs, she subtly pushed the bag back, knowingly grazing his groin.

She felt a surge of desire coil between her legs when he licked his lips as his mouth fell open with a heavy breath. She smirked knowingly at the look on his face. She could see everything she was doing to him written plainly in his eyes. Feeling brave Belinda continued to assert her dominance over the situation, she turned away nonchalantly crouching slightly to tighten the leather across her backside as she adopted her fiercest dual handed fighting stance.

Cassandra had been pulled into her own heated exchange with Rylen, so enthralled that he did not register what was happening between Carver and Belinda beside him. Cassandra had walked forward she deftly pushed her knife into a bag of chalk closer to Rylen. She could smell the soap and musk of him, it's scent only accentuating his raw masculinity and heightened her desire further as she shamelessly drank in the vision of him. 

Sweat still glistened on his skin and dampened the dark chest hair that bloomed handsomely across his magnificent chest. Her eyes followed as it dusted down the center ridge of his ripped abdominal's, tapering into a  pronounced 'V', disappearing beneath the line of his breeches. Only when her eyes had made the trip down and back up the expanse of him did her eyes meet his again. He reached out, brushing his fingers gently down the scar that had appeared on the left side of her face from the night before. True to her word, she wore it proudly in commemoration of his fight with 'Shah Wyrd'. She felt honored by the beauty and adoration she saw reflected in his eyes.

He was magnificent inside and out, and he had eyes only for her. She wanted to run her tongue from the burn scar at the top of his neck, all the way down his rugged abdominal's and kiss her way up the muscles of his back. Cassandra was imagining her fingers gliding over every scar, and tattoo on his delicious body. She was sure he knew for she made no effort to hide her lust for him from her face or eyes. Cassandra could feel her face heat and mouth fall open as her heart rate increased. She felt a hard coil of desire push at her core and knew it was the pulse of his lyrium coiling around her senses pushing at her passive Seeker abilities of Templar detection. She could feel his thoughts, his want of her pulling at their connection. He was imagining returning her machinations and more with fervor.

In actuality, only a few moments had passed between Carver and Belinda and Rylen and Cassandra. To all involved though it could have been minutes, as the heated exchanges made time feel slow. After another moment or so the woman took up their stances once more, and their battle resumed. If wasn't long before both women soon called a draw. Understandably, neither woman could focus on the task at hand.


	7. 'Truth' within a Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylen speaks the words from Cassandra's heart when words fail the Seeker.

Carver heard the noise from the door, feeling Fergus was near he pulled it open expectantly. Carver's face and chest burned red in a mortified blush when his eyes met with Seeker Pentaghast's and Knight-Captain Rylen. Rylen's dumbfounded fist still hanging mid-air poised to knock as a stunned gawk hung on his face, features mirrored by the Seekers shocked expression.

 

Carver silently thanked the Maker that his nude lower half was shielded by the heavy door. Seeing the Seeker had regained her wits and was readying to speak Carver hushed the questioning gaze with a finger to his lips. Glancing back to the bed Carver ensured Belinda was still sleeping soundly, satisfied she was still deep in slumber he gestured to Cassandra and Rylen for them to hold a moment before he closed the door. He left the door partially ajar implying he would return to them in a moment.

 

Rylen touched Cassandra's hand to silently get her attention as he mouthed the words “Follow my lead…” as barely a whisper before breaking into a broad smile, Cassandra nodded her compliance as a tiny smirk crooked her lips.

 

Carver haphazardly pulled on his breeches, tying them briskly. He quickly reacquired his shirt, internally questioning why bother since his semi-nude modesty was already in tatters. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Carver opened the door. Rylen winked mischievously at Cassandra before their masks fell firmly into place as Carver stepped back into the hall. Carver closed the heavy door quietly before lifting his eyes to face his penance.

 

"Knight-Captain, Seeker Cassandra." Carver greeted the each in turn.

 

"Knight-Corporal Carver," Rylen began, face sternly deadpanned, arms folded as he rocked back on his heels scrutinizing Carver heavily. Without looking away, Rylen's eyes bore into Carvers as he spoke. "Seeker 'Kassandrah', you have the approved lyrium dispensation list and palace suite allocation chart. Am I daft... or is this no' Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite?" He asked duteously as he rocked on his arches and back to the balls of his feet before standing noxiously still as his eyes narrowed menacingly on Carver.

 

"You are correct Knight-Captain Rylen," Cassandra informed with her usual stoicism, scrutinizing her paperwork before confirming. "I can confirm this is Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite." Fergus padding silently up the hall and standing stalwartly at Carver's side.

 

"It is exactly what it looks like," Carver stated bluntly meeting Rylen's austere glair with his own eyes set in stone before turning to Cassandra. "I accept any repercussions of the established fraternization wholly and without question. Knight-Captain, My Lady Seeker, with all due respect as my superiors and persons that I hold in exceptionally high regard; I must inform you that I will not acquiesce or comply to any censored desistance. I would renounce the Templar order and resign first. In this I will not yield."

 

He finished with staunch finality holding The Seekers gaze before panning to Rylen's regard. Fergus huffed his solidarity with Carver and stood to his full height, flexing his muscles making the great beast seemingly grow in stature out of sheer resoluteness.

 

Both the Knight-Captain and Seeker looked to each other, before looking back to Carver. Rylen was the first to crack bursting out with laughter and clasping a companionable hand on Carver's shoulder unable to compose himself in his mirth.

 

Cassandra smiled softly, her eyes warming as she dropped her stoic veneer. Carver thought he saw a hint of blush cross her nose before she said. "Your resignation will not be necessary Knight-Corporal Carver. The Templar order would punish and castigate loyalty such as your's Carver but I would not. I am the Right hand of Divine Justinia and Seeker of the Chantry. With the Lord Seeker enacting his edict the Templars have separated from the Chantry, therefore I do not feel it would be appropriate to mandate discipline in a matter... such as this.

 

"You should have seen yer face Mate! I thought yah were gonna start throwin' punches!" Rylen said slapping his back.

 

"You were just having one over on me!? Maker. You're a right prick Ry, I thought I was going to be court marshalled or worse!" Carver laughed pushing Rylen jovially off him as he rubbed the side of his face. Fergus visibly relaxed and panted happily, seemingly understanding the joke.

 

"I could see you both cared very deeply for each other. Your duty to the Order, and the Orders mandate of Templar fraternization held you back. You clearly hold great sentiment and sensibility for your duty... and for Belinda. We are at the beginning of a new era, a precipice of change Carver, one where such frivolous and paltry rules will no longer restrict our personal live's. I for one am very pleased with this revelation, and I guarantee you, Rylen will keep his big mouth shut." she finished sternly turning her raised eyebrow upon him.

 

Rylen seemed to choke as he appeared to physically swallow his remaining mirth under her scrutiny , murmuring “Yes Ma'am.” whilst clearing his throat before extending his arm to Carver. "It's about Maker-dammed time my bràthair," he said when Carver clasped his forearm returning the camaraderie. "I thought you two daffy kids were gonna tiptoe around each other till the cows came home. Um... just so's yah know mate, being of Starkhaven... if yah hurt her... its nuthin' personal... but I'll probably have teh knock yah out. Don't make meh do it bràthair".

 

"If I ever hurt her or cause her pain... I’d fall on my sword before you would be called upon to do so."

 

Cassandra's eyes were positively gooey at the culmination of his oath. Rylen accepted Carvers answer with a knowing nod and a smile of pure insightfulness. Giving his clasped arm another shake, he conferred another brotherly pat on the shoulder. " 'Math duine' Carver, good man." Rylen said before releasing Carvers arm and stepping back.

 

"Come Rylen. I know 'Truth' when I hear it, I have no doubt he absolutely would." She said as she turned to leave. "As Seeker of the Chantry and you and Belinda envoys to my travel, I... feel I require a break… I am mandating that today will be a day of recuperation and rest. Please inform Belinda she will resume training me tomorrow." She stated as she handed him Belinda's Lyrium, turning to leave before pausing as she looked back.

 

“Oh... and Carver... your staunch and honest devotion to her… it is beautiful. A passionate and romantic ideal. Such feelings are a gift of the Maker. I urge you to embrace his gift... Tell her.”

 

Carver felt his face flush as he rubbed his face." Maker's Breath. Is it that obvious Cassandra?” he asked with a sheepish smile.

 

“It is not, I am a Seeker of Truth, but... I am also a hopeless romantic.” She said with a kind smile. “Just don't tell Varric.” She joked, “or anyone… forget you know this about me...” Her brow knitting disapprovingly. With a dismissive wave of her hand she commanded “Go to her, enjoy your day off.” as she turned on her heel leaving Rylen in her wake.

 

"Don’t worry Carver. You and You’r Mabari aren’t the only one’s... " Rylen said with an empathetic smirk. "I’ve been struck by the Maker of all ‘Gift’s’ too mate." He said with a hushed tone as they watched Cassandra's disappear down the hall. Carver grasped his shoulder with a jovial squeeze.

 

"Ry, I don't know if your gallant or just foolhardy, but I wish you luck in your endeavour my friend." he said turning back to Belinda's door. Pausing for a moment, only turning his head slightly he dropped his voice. "Speak your native... and roll your burr more... I all but 'beserk' when my Li'da does." He said with an awkward grin, as a blush hinted his palor. Rylen chuckled quietly nodding astutely.

 

“I'll have your meals sent up Mate." He said with a smirk and another pat on the shoulder before taking his leave, all but running after Cassandra. Cassandra dispatched a messenger to notify the rest of the envoy of her mandate before heading back to her rooms.

 

"So... an impromptu day off My Lady Seeker?" Rylen asked cheekily, his grin shining smug on his handsome face as he caught up to her after dispatching a note to the kitchens.

 

"Yes." Cassandra replied curtly, her gait soldiering on toward her suite. Rylen was unfazed by her brisk tone and kept pase with her effortlessly as he continued in his easy-going tone.

 

"I would have assumed My Lady 'Kassandrah', that being as you were plated and to work before the palace domestic's had the scotch eggs and morning bread baked that you were in your usual fine form." Rylen's eyes glinting with a knowing shine as he glanced sideways at her.

 

"Just because I am Seeker of the Chantry and Right hand of Most Holy does not make me immune to lethargy. " She stated blandly turning to him as she came to a halt in the small alcove of her quarters door.

 

"My Lady 'Kassandrah', as the most senior Templar officer and official member of the travel envoy to the Right hand of the Divine, does that mean the I am also released from my duties for the day?" His piercing gaze holding hers, and glinting with his simmering want. Cassandra felt the heat of him, her neck and face seemed to warm in her awkwardness.

 

"Yes, Knight-Captain Rylen. As Seeker of the Chantry and Right hand of the Divine, I order you to rest." She said with an air of command. Her eyes unwavering as she did so, even as she nervously felt behind her for the door handle.

 

Rylen observed her keenly for another moment or two before brazenly stepping forward into her personal space, the alcove completely dominated by his body. "If I may be so bold teh ask Ma' Lady 'Kassandrah' " He asked in a hushed tone, stooping his frame slightly he took her free hand in his. "Just..."

 

Still holding her gaze Rylen languidly brought the pulse point of her wrist to his mouth, placing a hot open mouth kiss upon it.  
"what..."

 

Cassandra felt her desire heat her eyes and her mouth fall agape but was unable to look away as she felt him swirl his tongue softly. "am I teh be..."

 

Rylen nipped her wrist with an almost unnoticeable graze of his teeth.  
" recouperatin' "

 

He finished by planting a firm closed mouth kiss upon Cassandra's wrist, and murmuring  
"from..."

 

Holding his lips there another moment,  
"exactly?"

 

Before releasing her hand and standing to his full height again.

 

_'Passion... Romance... Heart of a poet and true romantic... ' Cassandra's mind told her determinedly, 'he only has eyes for you... you see the 'Truth' of his heart... embrace your feelings, the Makers gift... be brave.'_

 

Cassandra being 'Brave' pushed out her ability and synced with his lyrium knowing words always failed her. She skimmed his body with a lovers touch, wrapping him in her aura, willing her feeling to pulse through their bond, willing him to understand her.

 

Rylen's eye's fell shut as his senses seemingly drank her in. After a moment he opened his eyes, heavily hooded and pupils dilated so wide they appeared to ink out the blue. He closed the small gap that remained, placing one hand tentatively on her waist as he palmed her left cheek with his other. Brushing this thumb admiringly down her scar and ensuring her gaze did not falter from him before speaking.

 

"Your feelings... such beauty within yuh 'Kassandrah'. Your heart speaks poetry... an'd your heart has found the truth of ma'h feelings as well." He said breathlessly. "Would yuh... like meh teh speak the words that fail yuh 'Kassandrah'? Voice the words thine heart has shared with meh?" Rylen accepted her infinitesimal nod as agreement. Cassandra raised her hand to her face, cupping hers on Rylen's as he began to speak from her heart...

 

_"Passion... lust for thee with ma' whole being._

_Poetry... long for thee teh hold meh close._

_Resolute devotion... longing and lust for yoh, yoh only._

_True romance... desire yer arms around meh._

_Only he can discern meh... desire yer heat_ _within meh._

_Trust the 'Truth'... we can no' and will no' deny._

_'Truth' is within him... taste ma'h want so strong._

_Trust the 'Truth' within yoh... touch meh so._

_Love or Duty... no' one and the other; grant thy self the twain._

_Heart song sings true... trembles within ma' body._

_The Maker's gift... touch, taste, tremble._

_Be brave... Love thee with a longing lust and_ _deep desire._

_Embrace it... carnal and celestial paralleled._

_Mah love..._

_Love..._

_Our 'Truth' is Love."_

 

 

Cassandra quickly blinked away the moisture that shone in her eyes, as she shook her head in agreement, acknowledging that the words of her heart were spoken correctly as she whispered,

 

" Yes... that."

 

Holding her eyes intensely he whispered back to her. "Kassandrah... Ma'h Love, I feel the same for yoh... every word. "  
Rylen kissed her cheek softly, holding his lips there a moment before taking a deep breath to fortify his courage and looked into her eyes once more.

 

"Kassandrah..." Taking another breath to strengthen his voice."I am in love with thee Kassandrah... wholly and unconditional. With every thing that I am... heart, mind, flesh and soul. I know yoh feel that words fail thee... but I understand yoh." Taking her hand in his, Rylen placed a tender kiss on her palm. Unwilling to let her look away he took another fortifying breath and continued.

 

"I love yoh Kahssandrah." Caressing her palm with his thumb he finished quietly. "Yoh do'no need words with meh, I already know. The Truth within yoh Kassandrah... is that yoh love meh too."

 

_'Be Brave...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more about Carver and Belinda check out my other works on Ao3 - Battle Maiden and her Mabari is Carver and Belinda's complete story
> 
> Next chapter will be posted in a few hours, just doing a final edit.  
> Rylen and 'Kassandrah' will definitely be getting nsfw with playful humour thats totally adorable while still being incredibly sexy ... Playful, humour, adorable & sexy.. yup thats my 'Rylen' in a nut shell... Also very manly


	8. Love or Duty; Grant thy self the Twain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is Brave and Rylen is Manly.
> 
> Humourous, candid and sexy, the only way Rylen can be - AND VERY NSFW.

"I am in love with thee Kassandrah... wholly and unconditional. With every thing that I am... heart, mind, flesh, and soul. I know yoh feel that words fail yoh, but... I understand yoh." Taking the hand from her face, Rylen placed a tender kiss on her palm. Unwilling to let her look away he took another fortifying breath and continued. "I love yoh Kassandrah." Caressing her palm with his thumb he finished quietly. "Yoh do'no need words with me, I already know. The Truth within yoh Kassandrah... is that yoh love meh too."

 

'Be Brave'

 

Cassandra's thumb found purchase on the latch. Pushing back on the door she hooked her free arm over the back of Rylen's neck, fervently dragging him to her. Their lips collided, a tangle of sultry hot tongues, and nipping teeth. Holding nothing back they both committed fully to the first union of their lips, all but falling backward through her chamber door as they were consumed by their passion.

 

The door was forcefully shut when Cassandra pushed Rylen up against it resulting in a resounding echo down the hall that neither of them noticed. Their kiss blistered with the lustful need and pent up desire, filling the room with the sounds of moist kisses, heated moans, and pants.

 

Within moments they were both kicking off their boots and hastily began tearing at each others armor, loosening straps, releasing buckles and pulling at under fabric. They broke their kiss only out of necessity if they met a particularly annoying buckle, only to resume splattering kisses on each newly exposed area when the offending piece and under fabric dropped to the floor.

 

Cassandra chuckled her triumph at the pronounced crack against the stone floor that was Rylen's heavy plate belt, followed by his breeches. Rylen's face bloomed an exceedingly smug grin as Cassandra openly gawked at his erection still shielded by his smalls.  

 

Rylen took her hands hooking her thumbs in the sides of his smalls and waited. After a moment she pushed them over his hips to the floor and audibly gasped her pleasure as his fully erect virility sprang free. Rylen saw Cassandra blink and her mouth fall agape. Her eyes met Rylens and were so dark with desire for him they looked almost black. His face bloomed a shit eating grin he watched her brazenly drink in the sight of him.

 

"Something wrong Kassandrah? I mean if you don't like it... I could always..." he said feigning to pull up his breeches.

 

"No!" she leapt forward halting his bending form. "Makers Mercy Rylen..." she paused to swallow the lump in her suddenly dry throat and stepped back again to survey his entire form. "You... are an... absolutely impressive and... and thoroughly potent specimen of... of just... raw... masculinity." She finished with a squeak in her voice forcing her to swallow again. Cassandra had to fight the urge to fan her face with her hand at the heat that had engulfed her body.

 

"Rylen... you... its like you stepped out of the pages of "Swords and Shields". You... well, you should just never be allowed to wear breeches. Or clothes in general..." she said slightly breathless at the sheer impressiveness of him as a Man. "If it were not so frivolously self-serving... and so completely inappropriate I would mandate it this moment. Sweet Andraste, I'm babbling like an idiot." She groaned with a disgusted noise as she palmed her forehead with her hand, shaking her head slightly at her own absurdity.

 

Cassandra felt her awkwardness returning and was intimidated by the raw coil of desire that made her want to brazenly drop to her knees to worship him. Sensing she was second-guessing her confidence Rylen took hold of the hand on her face and placed a kiss upon her palm.

 

"No." He told her with somber seriousness, before pulling her against him hard, and wrapped her firmly in his embrace. He held her so that her face was only inches from his, unwilling to allow her to shy away from what he was going to say.

 

"Never doubt yourself Kassandrah, especially not with meh. Never." It was not a request but a command.

 

"I am yours, all of meh. Yoh have no idea how flattering hearing yoh say those things were. Knowing I excite yoh so... that the sight of meh pleases yoh, and can induce such a reaction... make yoh so lascivious. Fuck! It's intoxicating, yoh have no idea how lecherous and down right fookin' carnal yoh make meh Kassandrah. If I wasn't a gentleman, I'd barely give yoh time teh bend before claiming yoh. I love that yoh are so open and honest with meh. Meh only. I love yoh. If yoh question yer use of words I'll show yoh without words what an impressively sensualistic, and absolutely perfect specimen of femininity yoh are Kassandrah."

He refused to allow any doubt to remain within her and set to ravishing her thoroughly. He kissed her hard, and furiously. His hands scorched her skin with heat as he stroked up her back and neck, caressed her arms and torso. All the while unyielding in the ardor of his kiss. Finally breaking the kiss he lavished his mouth and lips anywhere he could reach. Rylen enticed her confidence to bloom by showing Cassandra without a doubt that she was his fantasy as well. He pampered her breasts and taut rosy nipples with fevered sloppy kisses, nipping teeth, flicks, swirls and laps of his tongue. He poured his love and absolute devotion into her with every kiss of her lips and taste of her flesh.

 

He smiled amorously when her self-castigation, doubt, and stress had melted away completely. His confident, dauntless and fierce warrior princess took charge again. Only then did he use his words. "So amazing, how perfect yoh are Kassandrah, I wish yoh could see yerourself as I do. Resolute and strong personality, unwavering morality and virtuous in yer duty... girlish giggle that I can entice from yoh. Fook, I loved yoh the moment I watch'd yoh storm into the tavern, and command the room just by entering. Yer strength... I called yoh a force of nature that was awe inspiring teh beh around. I do have teh say though - Maker beh praised - Kassandrah... yer body..." A deep appreciative rumbling groan came forth from deep within him, as his eyes poured over her.

 

Cassandra giggle softly dropping her eyes as she blushed but reveled in knowing she was the cause of such a lascivious effect. Rylen did not let her look away for long before he took her face in his hands drawing her gaze. Only when he was sure she would not look away did he continues speaking whilst punctuating his words with the touch of his hands.

 

"Sleek and toned brawn of a fierce and dedicated warrior, yet so sumptuous and captivating. Womanly curves... firm yet smooth, soft and plush. You are without a doubt, the benchmark of feminine beauty Kassandrah." Her mouth fell open with a breathless raspt of his name. He didn't let her respond and left her slack jawed as he set to work ravishing her senseless once more.

 

Rylen's fingers ripped through the lace's of her breeches as he spun their positions pushing Cassandra up against the door, only to spin her abruptly to face it. Cassandra gasped out her pleasure and curled her fingers against the heavy wood of the door as his mouth latched onto her neck.

 

He pulled his tongue up the side of her neck, nipped at the hollow of her ear whilst he pushed her breeches over her hips and down her thighs. Rylen groaned wantonly, pausing momentarily before moaning her name again and sucking harshly against her neck, soothing the flesh with the flat of his tongue as his hands discovered her womanly 'Battle Maiden' plate armor secret.

 

"Blessed'be fookin Andraste woman... no smalls..." Rylen's voice was breathless in his awe as he palmed her ass in both hands pulling her back upon his rigid length. After the stunning force of the revelation passed and he regained his wits Rylen growled incredulously against her ear.

 

"Yoh mean teh say... Ma Lady... that the entire time I've been gawking at thine beautiful, plump, perfectly tight fucking arse... yah havno't been wearing any smalls?" as he pushed her glutes together surrounding his cock before dipping his hips and rutting firmly into her once.

"Impractical...  chafe under my leathers..." She moaned breathlessly under his onslaught to her senses.

 

"Maker! but yer marvelous Kahssandrah... ma bare assed bonnee lass." He rutt into her again latching his mouth onto the other side of her neck. Cassandra pushed back on him this time, moaning wantonly as she reached through her thighs to gently massage his heavy sac. Rylen's head rolled back and he let out a drawn out moan of her name when she did so. Looking down at his bulbous head pushing up through the crease of her ass he did not even try to bite back the deep animalistic rumble of pure lust that sounded from his chest before speaking against the flesh at the back of her neck.

 

'asal agad a tha brèagha... your ass is beautiful, Kahssandrah' ... Tha mi ag iarraidh gu beantuinn thu, mo ghràdh... I want to touch you, my love... sibh uile, all of you!" Cassandra mewled his name louder and scratched her fingers a few inches down the door at his use of his native tongue and the way it humming against her flesh.

 

With his length still firmly against her, he moved to palm his hand around one of Cassandra's impressive sized breasts, purring his appreciation into her ear at the weight of it as he teased her tight nipple. Cupping her mound with his other hand he drew his fingers through her folds. Rylen moaned aloud when his hand met the copious amount of her slick. He bit down his desire a bit harder on Cassandra's shoulder out of the gloriousness of it. Pushing his foot between her knees Rylen forced her breeches to the floor completely allowing her to step free and spinning her around to face him again.

" 'Tha mi ag iarraidh gum faic sibh uile... I want to see all of yoh Kassandrah". Cassandra moaned louder wrapped one arm under his arm and across his back and her other hand tangled in his hair as she kissed him with ardor. He lavished his tongue and teeth up the sensitive flesh of her neck and ear as he palmed her ass with both hands. Breaking the kiss to visually drink her as he skimmed his hands over her every accessible spot of flesh.

"Yer Grace, Princess 'Kassandrah' Pentaghast... of the Dragon slaying Clan Pentaghast's,

Seventy-eighth in line teh the Royal throne of Navarra...

Seeker of the Chantry and Order of Truth...

Virtuous Right Hand of Our Most Holy Divine Justinia...

and Hero of Orlais."

Pausing to catch his breath exaggeratedly whilst setting his 'Serious Knight-Captain' mask firmly upon his features. "With all due respect of yer titles... lineage... position... life's duty and occupation..." Counting each respectful thing off with a show of fingers, Rylen's eyes bore into hers completely deadpanned, "I'm gonna beh imagining yoh and yer 'donning no smalls' beautiful ass like a horny recruit every time I see yoh in yer armor... " Still unwavering in his professional tone and demeanor, he finished with a curt,

"Ma'am."

Cassandra laughed out, doubling over falling face first into his chest as her body shook uncontrollably with bawdy laughter. Rylen cracked into rolling laughter with her when he felt her face plant against him. He watched her gleefully as Cassandra was taken wholly by laughter induced by the sarcastic mirth of his words. All the while admiring her blush hotly at his brazen compliment.

 

Still giggling, Cassandra seemed to just realize her face was on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing and trailing her tongue along the tattooed lines on his chest dipping up under his chin. She timidly grazed her hands over his bottom pausing when she herd Rylen murmer against the hallow of her ear.  
"Be brave... Love thee with a longing lust and deep desire. I'm yers Kassandrah... everything I am, if yoh wanna grab mah arse, do it." Cassandra grinned as she looked at him before shamelessly palming his ass with both hands, pulling back to take in the expanse of his chest as she did so.

 

"Sweet Andraste, your buttocks are just as glorious as I imagined in the Fade." Cassandra giggled as she pinched his tautly muscled glute causing him to chuckle. "Rylen... " pausing to pull her hands up his ripped obliques, abdominals and up to his pecks before looking to his eyes. "Your physique... You are absolutely magnificent."

 

Rylen smirked a foxy shit eating grin, before he quickly stooped his frame and slung her over his shoulder lifting her avvar style. This resulted in a shocked but excited squeek from Cassandra. “Dammit woman… keep saying shit like that, with tha't look in yer eyes an' I'll no' beh able teh stop ma’ self from lifting yoh by yer beautiful tight ass, wrapping yer beautiful long legs around ma waist an' rutting yoh against the door like a berserking Avvar barbarian!” He stated matter of factly.

 

Rylen secured her with his heavily muscled arm across the back of her thighs. He continued sauntering to the bed as if Cassandra wasn't giggling and wiggling her ass in his face as he spoke in a light conversational tone. "Avvar got some things right yoh know..." he said as he felt Cassandras hands smooth tantalizingly over his back muscles, down the sides of his torso and caress his arse. He stood straighter to flex his back, obliques, and glutes for her. He curled his bicep to complete his show of well-built masculinity for her, causing Cassandra to erupt in a girlish fit of smitten giggles as he continued toward the bed. "Avvar know how teh sweep a lady off their feet al'l strappin' and manly-like." With his free palm firmly on her bottom, he jiggled her plump ass cheek before planting a firm kiss on it with a resounding 'Muah'. He nuzzled his face and nose against the soft flesh for a moment before he murmured "Lovely... absolutely glorious Kassandrah.

 

"I am so glad you are pleased." Cassandra said in mock blandness before Rylen jiggled her bottom again to entice another bout of girlish flattered giggles from her.

 

Swinging her down over his shoulder into his arms effortlessly, Rylen layed Cassandra down in the center of her bed. Cassandra was enthralled as he did so as if she was completely weightless. Cassandra parted her legs immediately inviting Rylen to lay between them. He used his elbows and knees to hold his weight off her as she recaptured his mouth. Cassandra wrapped her arms around his torso, and used her legs to push back his knees disrupting his balance and pulled him down. She had wanted to feel this man, all of him and refused to allow him to hold back his weight from her. She moaned out her pleasure as his erection ground into her as she took his weight.

 

Rylen kissed her thoroughly before breaking away to murmur “I plan on ravishing my beautiful warrior princess in every way possible in the time allotted in a day of 'rest and recuperation'."

 

"Oh, and just what do you have planned my manly Avvar?" Cassandra blushed lamely at the dim statement that just fell out of her mouth 'words!' but Rylen smiled brightly.

 

"Damn right I'm Manly!" he said with another quick flex of his bicep as he wiggled his eye brow at her, causing her to hug him to her giggling into his chest. "I'll beh anything yoh want or need Kassandrah, I am yer fully and wholly ma love." Rylen paused for a moment in mock contemplation before asking, " 'The Beautiful Warrior Princess and her Manly Stark-Avvar' ... yer new favorite romance serial?" He said grinning. She slapped his chest timidly with a disgusted noise.

 

"That sounds terrible... and magnificent... actually Rylen... that sounds like quality smutty literature. I would probably read the shit out of that book. You should talk to the dwarf." She said matter of factly as she languidly pulled her hands over his back tracing his burns and scars.

 

Rylen was so shocked by her cuss that it took his head amoment to process it before he burst out laughing and crushed her in his bear hug embrace."Ahoh! that was great! Maker Kassandrah, yoh hold such a natural poise and grace that even when yoh cuss it sounds beautiful! I didno' even catch it right away!" Cassandra chuckled with him and at the pleasure she got from his laughter. Cassandra couldn't believe how easily words were serving her, or how at ease she felt... 

 

'This is Love' she thought. She felt like this was just another day off lazing naked in bed with Rylen, laughing easily while languidly exploring each other. Taking his face, still smiling and red from laughter at her joke her hand pulling him too her. "Thank you Rylen, you knew I was nervous... so you being 'you', used your ability to make me laugh, distract me and put me at ease. You are beautiful inside and out Rylen... my Love. I... do... I love you too Rylen. " she finished shyly looking away. Rylen used his finger to make her look at him,

 

"I love you Kassandrah. " kissing her soundly before saying, "I'm nervous too, Maker just finding you bare-assed almost did me in. I would have really made an embarrassing mess upon you. I want us both to remember this... and I want to 'last', I want the first time to be perfect... 'cause yah know... it's not everyday the 'hopeless romantic' Seeker of the Chantry mandates a day off so two kooky love addled kids can rut. " Cassandra laughed out with unbound mirth at being so thoroughly found out, a beautiful blush heating her flesh before quieting to soft chuckles.

 

"You are correct Rylen... am a hopeless romantic and I am a Seeker of Truth, therefore, I know you are too," she said with a raised eyebrow. "I stopped by the kitchens to organise my meals to be sent to my room and request the same for Carver and Belinda and wouldn't you know... that request had already been fulfilled." now it was Rylens turn to blush, Cassandra had never seen such a thing happen to him, she wanted to keep it going.

 

"By who I wonder? A romantic... one the plays beautiful music of his heart song... serenades unsuspecting Seekers and speaks poetry from his hearts? a Manly Avvar loose in the palace perhaps... It is a mystery, we shall never discover the truth of." she said smiling kissing his cheek as she relented. "I like and respect both Belinda and Carver, and am quickly coming to think of them... as friends. I am exceedingly happy for them, I know they will not be afforded as much privacy to express their yet unspoken love once we return to Kirkwall. I wanted to give them... time." she continued speaking as her fingers studiously traced the lined, scars and tattoos on his handsome face. "You are also correct... I want to remember this. I never want to forget this feeling. Surrounded by your love, at ease in your embrace, words flowing with the easy-going confidence and brave boldness you bring to life within me... such sureness has never come easily to me, it is just another benefit of the Maker's gift of you to me... Avvar Rylen." she said giggling softly hearing his hum of appreciation as much as the of feeling him smile against her flesh at her candor. "I love you Rylen. What should we commit to memory first My Love.?" Kissing her deeply before opening his eyes and whispering into her lips.

  
" 'Taste ma' want so strong... Touch me so... Tremble with ma' body... Touch, taste and tremble...' I think we've done 'touch' mo ghaoil... Mah' darling..." he paused. kneeling back from her between her legs and running his heated palms slowly from ankle to inner thigh.

 

She saw his blue eyes darken as he looked down brazenly drinking in the sight of her soaked folds. Cassandra knew. Rylen did not need to speak, she felt desire twist harshly in the pit of her core as his lyrium pulsed, seemingly seeking their bond, wanting her to feel. She watched him lick his lips as he whispered, " 'tha thu cho fliuch airson dhomh... Kassandrah' " She pushed out her ability, momentarily surrounding them both in their shared aura.

 

"Amazing... absolutely wondrous." Rylen whispered in awe as he watched the colors swirl around them. The subtle violet of spiritual devotion swirled with a significant amount of pink denoting their newly bloomed love and complete trust within it. Rylen dipped the tips of his fingers through her folds. He tenderly swirled his thumb on her pearl, causing Cassandra to buck her hips into his touch as she bit back a moan. Rylen's lyrium hummed to her as her mind began to decipher the feelings.

 

"It is my turn to put words to your feelings Rylen..." She bit her lip in concentration but refused to break their gaze as she began to deduce aloud. 'Pride?... No, that's not it... Self-Glorification... boastfulness?... You are proud... Oh... " she paused smiling mischievously. "Proud of... how my body responds to you. Aspiration... a goal oriented hope and ambitious desire." Rylen nodded once slowly with a smirk crooking his lips.

 

"Relishment, looking forward to appreciating and savoring... something." she giggled slightly breathless before lifting a finger to her lip in contemplation and she finished. "Longing... an ardent craving and pining ... hunger." her eyes hooding heavily and a heavy breath moaned softly from her lips.

 

Her hips rolled into his touch of their own accord causing a wider smile to pull his lips before he translated his words, " 'tha thu cho fliuch airson dhomh... You'r soh wet for meh... Mah' Kassandrah." He whispered as he pulled a firm over-sized pillow down the bed whilst he hooked his forearm under her knees lifting her smoothly.

 

" 'airson blasad tu...' "he burred softly as he positioned the pillow under her rear and gently placing her back down.  
"I want to taste you 'Kahssandrah' " His brogue rolling thickly in his desire. Pulling his hands smoothly down her legs parting her knees again he asked " ' bhiodh tu mar sin gu... mo ghràdh?' "

 

A smug self-satisfied smile was firmly in place on his lips and an assured glint in his eyes as he slowly bent his gorgeous face toward her center. Looking at her from between her own legs he paused a moment longer to smugly ask what that which her feelings had already given the answer to.

 

"Would you like that to my love?" Her eyes still hooded heavily, and her mind dimming with her desire she sighed a soft "Yes" as she watched him bend to within a breath of her sex.

 

Rylen moaned out in bliss loudly as he had his first taste of her. Cassandra cried out and her hips bucked the moment his tongue lapped against her heat. He dallied within her folds a few moments humming his pleasure as he gorged in her accumulated essence before pulling his flat tongue up her entire sex from bottom to top. Cassandra moaned louder as he circled around her clit before lapping languidly into her once again.

 

Rylen reached up to palm her breast briefly before tweaking her stiff nipple gently, causing her to arch into his mouth as he slid his middle digit into her. Rylen smiled against her, groaning in pleasure at the vision of her, in turn sending a reverberation shivering across her clit. Cassandra's hand tangled in his hair, her delicious cunt writhed against him as her body arched seductively again.

 

"Makers Breath Kassandrah... taste so good... thu cho teann, yer so tight. "

 

"Your mouth on me feels better than I imagined... More, Rylen. " mewled Cassandra.

 

"As ma' Lady commands." Smiling softly at her confession, Rylen drank in the bliss on her face as her eyes closed and mouth fell open with a heavy breath when he pushed a second finger into her. He drew them in and out of her smoothly until her body adjusted. With in moments, he felt her bodies instinctive resistance melt away, curling his fingers firmly within her Rylen began to pump his wrist whilst swirling the pearl of her clit with his thick tongue.

 

Cassandra fingers crawled at the blankets and in barely any time at all, he felt her channel start to clench down on his hand as her moans came faster and louder. Rylen pressed her hooded pearl between his lips and agitated his lips back and forth repeatedly until Cassandra capped apex of her climax with a sharp gasp. She let out a strangled pitch moan of his name with her heavy breath, moaning louder as her legs shook and clenched around his face.

 

"Yes, love... cum for me... I've wanted to bring you pleasure such as this for so long Kassandrah, only yuh... Cum airson orm, mo ghràdhe... Yes... Cum for me." He drank in the sights, sounds, and taste of her, mentally vowing to put her in this gorgeous writhing state every possible chance as he prolonged her bliss.

 

Rylen eased his pace and pressure, syncing his ministrations with the ripples of her core. He moved his mouth away from her over sensitive clit and began kissing and nipping her inner thighs as he extracted every flutter and moan he could from deep with in her until her legs had unclenched from around his head, falling lax at his sides.

 

Rylen felt her hand in his hair smooth down the back of his head and under his arm as she reached for him and pulled him to her. She brazenly fisted his shaft bringing him to the entrance of her core. Kissing him hard, she purred into his mouth heeding the hedonistic sensualism he made her bold enough to appreciate. She felt her slick upon his lips and face, and it caused her desire to burn, Rylen moaned as Cassandra deepened their kiss  
wanting to taste herself on his tongue.

 

"Rylen my love... I want you... Heart song sings true... trembles within my body... Only he can discern me... desire your heat within me... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I model Rylen's physique and easy-going confidence to that of IRL Jason Momoa.  
> (DC's New Aquaman/GoT Khal Drogo actor).  
> Using the limited in game dialogue Rylen has, I have taken liberty and expanded greatly on his personality. I write him exactly how I believe EA/bioware would and even go as far as to use a tts text to speech to check his dialogue.  
> If you ever wonder what my Rylen sounds like this is the link to the Cereproc Scottish english voice I downloaded specifically to ensure 'my' Rylen is perfect before I post.  
> https://www.cereproc.com/files/STUART_SAMPLE.wav


	9. Mo boireannach,  mo mhàin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw pt2

"Rylen my love... I want you... Heart song sings true... trembles within my body... Only he can discern me... desire your heat within me... "

 

"Kassandrah, I want yoh badly but... I'm no't daft... neither of us has been with another for a very long time. Maker... yer so tight Kassandrah an' it's been... years for meh. I love yoh... I don't want to hurt yoh. "

 

"I have only been with one other... and you are correct, it has been years for me as well. But it matters not. I trust you Rylen, I love you. I want to be fully with the man I love."

 

"Aw... Kassie, I want that teh. Yoh sayin' it all passionate.. an' looking at meh with yer beautiful eyes full of love and trust... Well dammit, it makes meh want teh slam yeh to hilt an' beh one, within yoh as fast as possible." he said with a lighthearted chuckle, causing her to giggle at his crudeness. Becoming a little more somber he said, "My love... when I enter yoh fully... I'll no' move. Not till yoh command meh teh."

 

"I trust you." She told him again with complete confidence in him.

 

Their mouths met in a torrent kiss before Rylen sat back on his heels, he lifted each her legs wrapping them over his forearms and spreading her wide. Rylen encircled her waist and hips with the splay of his hands lifting her bottom up off the pillow. Cassandra still grasping his cock urged him forward. Their eyes locked as Cassandra whispered, "Tremble... desire your heat within me... Please, Rylen... now."

 

Rylen leaned forward lifting her body so as to create the least resistance and pushed his rigid length less than a quarter into her, breathing out a heavy moan, before drawing out again. Cassandra cried out at his withdrawal. "Rylen..." she moaned with a whimper. Rylen clamped down his desire as a heavy breathed "Fuck" fell from his lips. "Kassie, cuisle mo chridhe... pulse of ma' heart, yer so hot... Shit... yoh feel amazing and I've only just dipped thee."

 

The heady feeling of the heat of her core around his cock made him have to grind down on his teeth to maintain his composure and not slam into her and make her completely his as he wanted. He leaned forward more pushing his shaft deep within her. Cassandra gasped out and mewled her pleasure with a long drawn out keen of his name and rocked her hips up to him."That wasn't so... bad."

 

"Kassandrah, Ma' love... that was half." Rylen couldn't help the arrogant smirk that crooked his lips or the pompous chuckle at her stunned expression.

 

"Oh..." she said as she blinked dimly as he withdrew again. Bending over her, he kissed her hard. "I am not a porcelain figurine Rylen... and you will not treat me as such.

 

"No ma love yoh are no't. Yoh are a fierce warrior and an awe inspiring force of nature and I love yoh." Kissing her thoroughly as he pumped his half length urging her body to allow his breech of her willingly. Cassandra and Rylen were so passionately enthralled that they had to break their kiss as they both raggedly caught their breaths.

 

"This time ma,' love... I promise, yoh will have all of meh Kassandrah." She nodded, as he crested her opening, "Open fully for meh Kassandrah... Yes, ma' love, arch yer back... cuisle mo chridhe." He gently rolled her pert nipple between his digits as he ran his other under her back and hips. Rylen lifted her hips as his ministrations caused her to arch fully, unfurling her as much as possible before he hilted himself within her completely.

 

A ragged hoarse groan tore from her throat and her muscles clamped down around him causing him to sputter out a moan. He slowly let her down onto the oversized pillow and gently began rubbing her legs and thighs. "Ma' love? Kassandrah... Have I hurt yoh? Are yoh alright? Allow yer muscles to relax... Kassie?" his brow furrowed in a worried expression when she didn't respond after a moment or two. Just as he thought he was going to pass out from holding his breath Cassandra bolted upright. Rylen jerked his surprise by accidentally pulling out of her by half. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She rolled her hips up causing him to wantonly groan as he was hilted completely within her once more.

"Awoh! Holy fookin Maker! Shit! Kass! Are you okay? " Her hips still leveraged high on the pillow gave him the perfect angle to hit the spot that would make her wild but still he did not move. She rolled her hips again. "Rylen... move!" she commanded. Raw lust gleamed from his eyes at her commanding voice. Rylen crushed down his possessiveness as a slow smirk pulled his lips before giving her a curt. "Yes... Ma'am." as he began to thrust deep within her excruciatingly slow. Maintaining his deliberate pace he began spouting his lustful thoughts to her.

 

"Kassie... a-nis tha sinn dha-rìribh fear, mo mhàin... " he whispered to her ear before seeking her gaze. "Now we are truly one, my only. tha gaol agam ort, I love you mo àlainn... my beautiful Kassandrah."

Cassandra moaned again, a breathless, "Yes, you feel so perfect. Rylen... I love you so much, you only Rylen, oh... My Love. Maker yes, faster..."

" Oh... yes, Command me Kassandrah... I love the command in yer voice and fire in yer eyes Lass, with that stern brow over yer cocoa eyes, makes ma pulse race. Fook yer so beautiful, absolute and devout Truth within yoh Kassandrah. Yoh're so intelligent and Holy Maker yer accent... so fooking amazing. Maker I love talking teh yoh about anything. So much beauty in your heart and mind. I loved fighting at yer side. Being so in sync with yoh, feelin yer passion, fierceness, and determination... Ma' Valiant Warrior. Maker yes... am yers teh Command, ma' Love."

 

Cassandra began bucking up and matching him as she moaned his name when his honest and lascivious desires began to take hold in the heat of her core. Rylen reveled in each moan he could excite from her each time he sheathed into her entirely or ravished her with a lustful cuss. When he had concluded his inner dialogue confession Cassandra pulled him down on top of her. She hooked her legs behind his thighs and pulled him into her harder, whilst curling her hips to force him deeper.

 

Rylen moaned a drawn out keen of her name when she did so and kissed her ravenously. Wrapped in each other's embrace they gradually built to a steady pace, grinding their bodies together all the while murmuring their affections and bliss. The chamber was filled with sounds of their love. Pants, moans, mewls, heavy breaths, kisses and the erotic sounds of their bodies moving together.

 

 

"tha gaol agam ort... I love you Kassandrah. "Tha mi cho toilichte sa 'mhionaid, tha thu' mhèinn Kassandrah... I am so happy in this moment. Tha gaol agam ort cho mòr... I love you so much."

 

Her eyes were so heavy with bliss she could barely keep them from rolling at the pure romance of his words as he began showering her in adoration with his native tongue. "Awoh... Yes Rylen... I love your voice, Maker I love when you speak your native... you could tell me nonsense and I would still slick at the sound of it. Andraste preserve me Rylen, when you speak to me... it is the most thrilling aphrodisiac ... and your song and poetry, rolling with your melodical voice, Awoh... Yoh bare your self so honestly... Maker Rylen, Awoh... so sexy... physique and battle prowess... you are stunning... I was so enraptured admiring you in the Fade... that I dropped my shield arm. I was imagining... what you looked like under your plate. Yes... Fuck Rylen Awoh." Cassandra gasped in broken sentences. Causing him to begin uttering the words of her heart in Starkhaven Gaelic.

 

Her core began undulating ripples of pleasure, and tightening into a hot coil and she moaned wantonly at the sensation Rylen invoked deep within her. She crested her peak as her body climaxed with a shuddering moan of his name. Cassandra felt like she was still climbing, she was hanging in rapture but could not fall. Something was building, higher and higher, she had never felt anything so disarming. Rylen groaned lustfully as he felt her body tightening as Cassandra peaked. Her core clenched around him as her channel quivered, beckoning him to spill as it milked his length, but her spasms were unrelenting. In an instant, he felt her discomfort, but it was not physical. He felt her confusion and mental barriers begin to quell her response.

 

Her back arched of its own volition as the pressure building within her depths was strangling her senses. Her head began to thrash as she instinctively tried to mentally confine the unknown variant, and Will her body back under her own control. Her inner walls began to quake, her eyes falling shut as her mouth gaped open, she couldn't voice a sound other than a strangled pitched rasp.

 

Rylen felt like his chest would burst from salacious delight and gratification as he deduced why she was opposing him. He was not unskilled but had only heard rumors of such a reaction, he never really believed it was possible. But the way her body moved with him... it was like she was an eclipse and there was never anyone but her. They were utterly and completely transcendent. Her body knew him and responded to his touch... "Ma' Only... Only mine..." Rylen whispered to her. Rylen could feel that Cassandra had never reached her peak through intercourse alone. Being many years since her last experience, peaking its self-was a new experience. A climb of this magnitude must be disorienting and overwhelming for her.

 

He continued to stroke deep within her, caressing her body and lavishing his love upon her as he clamped down on his discipline and control. He hyper focused his mind, detaching from any physical pleasure, focusing completely on guiding her through her feelings. He loved her, wanted to give her pleasure, and watch her as he did. She was stunning in the throws of passion and desire. He took an enormous amount of pleasure from hearing and watching the bliss he was building within her.

 

"Kassandrah? Look at meh, open yer eyes Ma' love... Aye, that's right. I want yoh teh look in ma' eyes as I push yoh teh yer bliss... I want teh watch yoh as I bring thine body pleasure with mine. Yes... Kassandrah... I know. I can feel yoh tightening around meh... I can feel yer hesitation, I know... yoh hav'no felt anything like this... I hav'no either... this... this is... Celestial. This is Us. We must Trust our truth. I want teh show yoh the pleasure we create together. I know Kass... yoh feel unsure. Kassandrah... the 'Truth'... yoh must trust 'Us'..." He could feel her holding it at bay, he could push her over in seconds but would not manipulate her. She needed to give her self wholly to it and let go. So he continued his deliberate and controlled thrusts. He took up her hands, unclenching her fingers from where they were twisted in the sheets and intertwined his fingers in hers. " I promise teh beh yer anchor... 'chrith taobh a-staigh mo chorp ' ... Tremble within ma' body."

 

Cassandra mewled out a whine of his name as he spoke his native tongue and rolled her head to the side clamping her eyes shut in an attempt to focus and block out the sensation. Rylen tightened the grip of their entwined hands, pulling her up as he sat back fully in a smooth roll. Cassandra was so dim with fighting the sensation he was building that she barely registered he had positioned her so that she was straddling his legs. Rylen wrapped one arm around her back, he supported her weight completely. He leaned her back slightly so that he could rock her, seeking her gaze he held her so that she was forced to look at him again.

 

"Hold on teh meh. Do no' look away Kass... focus on meh... feel meh within yoh. We are one... Our Truth... I'm with yoh Kassandrah...Yoh are there mo a-mhàin... I want teh watch as yoh are taken fully by our passion... gabhail e... Embrace it. earbsa againn 'an fhìrinn'... Trust Our 'Truth' Kassandrah. mo a-mhàin... ma' only..."

 

He dipped his hips and allowed himself to increase the cadence of his thrusts and began bouncing Cassandra mildly on his lap.  
Rylen smiled as he saw her nod acceptance, as she began rocking and grinding her hips with him. Using the arm across her back and other splayed across her hip he gently applied pressure, pushing her down. He began pushing and pulling her against him whilst he rolled his hips and arched himself back slightly, pushing into her even deeper. Cassandra cried out as her head fell back in pleasure as high pitched breathy pants fell from her mouth. She bit down on her lip and clawed into his shoulders and biceps to pull herself back up to look at him once more. She saw the love and adoration he was focusing upon her an began riding him harder.

 

She was rewarded with Rylen murmering her strings of hearts words to her in his native. Her core clenched in waves, Rylens enamoured gaelic and reverant sigh mingled with Cassandra's desperate pants and moans filling the chamber like music. " gràdh mo bheatha... Love of ma' life... chrith taobh a-staigh mo chorp ' ... Tremble within ma' body." chrith... Tremble... Let go... gràdh mo bheatha."

 

Rylen groaned her name lustfully, as he felt her give in fully as her channel clamped down on him with waves and tremors. He sped up his pace but reduce the force and depth whilst murmuring poetry in his native to extend her bliss, before she plummeted fully. Cassandra's pitched mewls and pleas to Rylen and the Maker strangled in her throat. Her arms had a vice hold around his neck. Rylen watched with reverence as her eyes hazed and her mouth contorted in a blissful scream but no sound broke free. Nothing but wheeze of hissed breath. Cassandra's legs and body began to tremble uncontrollably for several long drawn out moments. A guttural moan rose from deep within her and pitched soprano when a rush of wet heat pulsed from within her core, dousing Rylen in a small gush her essence as Cassandra crashed hard.

 

Rylen hugged her to him the moment she fell lax, cradling her in his arms. He gently laid her back to the mattress and kissed her softly. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. Rylen doted upon her. Gently caressed and massaging her legs and feet as she recovered. He smiled softly in amazement of her bodies reaction to him and began quietly murmuring their shared heart poem to her with awed reverence of her.

 

"dìoghras ... ana-miann dhuibh le mo ghean fad.

bàrdachd ... fhada thu airson a chumail rium dlùth.

gramail dìlseachd ... cianalas agus ana-miann airson dhuibh, a-mhàin.

fìor suirghe... ghuidhinn do ghàirdeanan mun cuairt orm.

-mhàin urrainn e fhaicinn dhomh ... ghuidhinn do teas taobh a-staigh orm.

earbsa an fhirinn ... nach urrainn dhuinn agus chan aicheadh.

Tha fìrinn air taobh a-staigh dha ... blasad mo chion cho làidir.

earbsa an fhìrinn a tha thu taobh a-staigh ... beantuinn rium.

gràdh no dleastanas ... agus nach eil aon eile; deònaich thu fhèin an dà chuid.

chridhe a 'seinn òran fìor ... crith taobh a-staigh mo bhodhaig.

an luchd-dèanaidh tiodhlac ... fios thugainn blas, air chrith.

a bhith treun ... gràdh dhuit le cianalas agus ana-miann domhainn miann.

gabhail ri e ... feòlmhor agus fhacas gluasadan nèamhaidh.

mo ghràdh ... ... gràdh againn fhìrinn tha gràdh."

 

He spoke with awe and devotion all the while smiling blissfully with dumb pride. With her eyes still heavily hooded she finally was able to open them fully. His breath hitched at the beauty and love she shone upon him. Smiling she pulled him to her lips for another kiss before falling back, before he murmured against them.

 

"That was - the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. I will thank the Maker every day for yoh Kassie. I love yoh. Yoh are absolutely perfect. My destined, gràdh mo bheatha." He told her with awed reverence still dripping from his tone. Rylen hugged her to him, kissing her passionately as he poured his love into her. After some time, her hyper sensitivity passed and she began to move with him again.

 

"That... I... I have never... experienced anything like that, ever. Even in novels, That, the reaction your body induced from mine... That. Its never been in any literature I have read. Rylen, I had only read and dreamt of the ideal Romance, and experiencing Love. I never imagined I would find it, find... you. My only. "grad mo pee-tha" Cassandra attempted "You knew, all along. You knew... Love of my Life. You called me that after... I attacked you in Cullens office. You said:"

 

"It's no' ma fault Ma' Lady Kassandrah, gràdh mo bheatha. has'no yet accepted we are destined. It's no' problem though, I am a man of patience." he provided as he brushed his thumb down her beautiful scar with a loving smile. "If I had'no already loved yoh Kassandrah, I swear on Blessed Andraste, that meeting would have sealed it. You are so incredible."

 

"grad mo pee-tha" Cassandra said mimicking his pronunciation. "Love of my Life. Rylen, you understand me. you see me... a Woman. Not a Seeker, or Right Hand. A woman... your woman Rylen, only yours."

 

Rylen moaned hoarsely at the culmination of her statement. He leaned into her pushing into her with more of his weight, kissing her furiously. Grasping her hips he began grinding against her so that his pelvic bone ground on her clit. He sucked a love mark on her neck causing her to moan lustfully as she latched onto his ear. He lavished his mouth and tongue on her breasts adoringly before kissing her hard again.

 

"Kass! Hearing you say that. Holy Fooking Maker, ma Woman. Mo boireannach. Fook. Yes Kassie! Its the sexiest thing I've ever herd. Mine! Damn right yer Mo boireannach! Ma Woman! Ma love. Ma Only and Only Mine!" Cassandra giggled with a flattered blush at his joy. Her amorous giggles quickly turned to moans of pure desire.

 

Rylen began driving into her with forceful deep hilts, tempered with disciplined restraint. Once fully seated in her depths he would grind a few short pumps against her clit before pushing her back only to drive into her again. The heat in her core coiled as Rylen built pressure within her so fast she barely knew what had happened before suddenly feeling as is she could boil over at any moment. Cassandra shouted out her pleasure when he would hilt within her and pitch his name lustfully when he would grind their bodies together. Cassandra began to buck up, core clenching in waves as she writhed against him. she cried out.  
"Ooh Rylen, awoh! Rylen I'm... fuck!"

 

"Kass, yer cusses in that beautiful pitch sounds like a wish from my fade!" Rylen quipped before a deep rumble groan of appreciation came forth with moans of lecherous indulgence when he felt a new heady wave of Cassandra's slick and heat surround him. He groaned in absolute pleasure as he felt it trickle from their joined bodies down his balls.

 

"Yes... that's right Kass, give into it, Ma Love. I want all of it. Awoh.. Yer cum... dripping down over my sac feels so fookin good Mo boireannach." He told her as he continued thrusting into her slowly. Rylen drew her gaze down with his as he lifted off her. They both sucked in a breath as they watched her slick dribble from his cock each time he withdrew. "Sweet Andraste woman... yer so amazing, absolutely euphoric. I love how yer body climbs with meh, responds teh meh only. Oh Kass, what yoh allow meh teh bring forth from within yoh, so raw and decadent. Such sensualistic beauty on yer face as I make yoh cum. The rush I felt when yoh gushed upon meh, Maker! That breathtaking drench of wet heat as yoh fell apart in ma arms. It was incredible. Pushing into yoh as more spilled down our bodies, watching ma cock pull out of yoh dripping wet. Fook I would die before giving up those memories. Watching yoh as I bring thine body pleasure is the most glorious thing I've ever seen or felt. Fook I want to make yoh cum like that again and again Kassandrah. I can'no wait to taste it... drink it in, sait ma thirst on Mo boireannach."

 

Cassandra moaned wantonly at the lustful promises he implied. Sitting back on his calves Rylen gently hooked his hands behind her knees as he pushed into Cassandra fully. He lifted each of her legs over his shoulders before he splayed his hands around her hips. Slowly pulling and pushing her along his length as he built her up again.

 

"Rylen I can feel your iron control." She panted "Do not hold back... not from me Rylen. "

 

"Kassandrah..." he hissed in warning, his eyes sharp with bridled passion and muscles tense with repressed power before squeezing his eyes shut to focus his control.

 

"Knight-Captain Rylen!" Her voice cracked like a whip causing his eyes to shoot open, and a deluge of pure desire fell upon her as he connected to her fierce eyes. "You vowed yourself to me! 'Wholly and Unconditional'! I am yours, I want all of you in return." she demanded causing Rylen to groan loudly with raging lust of her.

 

"Yoh have no idea what yer doin to meh with yer words, awoh fook Kassie... so fooking sexy when yoh speak like that!" Rylen mentally allowed a small trickle of his possessive lust for Cassandra free. Lifting her legs so that they were over the same shoulder he surged fully to his knees lifting her. Cassandra shouted a giggle of pleasure at his dominance and show of brute strength. Using her legs against his torso to hold her stationary Rylen drove into her hard and fast, causing Cassandra to wantonly moan "Oh Rylen, awoh yes!" as he claimed her core as his. Rylen closed his eyes again, nipping into her calve as he controlled and choked off the trickle of raw desire he felt for her. "Yoh don'no what yer asking! What I feel for yoh... I've never been so... Fookin' primal." he growled before biting into her calve again a little harder before soothing it with his tongue.

 

"Knight-Captain Rylen!" Her voice cracked like a second lashing. Pulling her legs down she pushed him hard back on his calves and stood on her knees so that he had to look up at her. For added effect She forced his chin up sharply with her fingers, narrowing her eyes before her voice boomed with accusatory command and Seeker duty once again. "I am a Seeker Of Truth! I can feel the absence of your 'whole' 'Truth'! I do not ask, for it is not a question of which you are given a choice to decide upon! I know exactly what 'it' is, and I Command it!" She saw his virility twitch in response to her statement, making her want to lick her lips, but she only pouted sternly.

 

"Shit yes... Kassandrah - Fooking Command meh..." He groaned before biting into his lip.

 

"You have willingly tempered your passion and knowingly with held it from me! You will bare yourself to me wholly!" She commanded forcefully, adding an icy glare and a disapproving brow just to fuel the flame within him.

 

Cassandra felt a thrill of boldness at how he was looking at her. She knew her strength and brash personality excited him, she would pour on as much as it took to unbind her Man. He bore into her with the raw unadulterated lust just as she saw... and felt in Cullens office. A smirk twitched at the corner of her lips before she crushed it with her Right Hand Seeker mask of stoicism.

 

Grasping his chin between her index finger and thumb, she scrutinized his features for a few moments before pushing out her aura and scanning his body. Rylen's breath caught as she flooded his senses. Closing her eyes for a moment she felt and connected to his Lyrium. Her eyes gleamed with a cool blue as she completed the connection and his lyrium purred to her with desire before the brown was visible again. "Almost... not quite whole yet..." she said obtusely before her eyes narrowed on him. Cracking her metaphorical whip again she increased her dominance and she glared down upon him.

 

"I have connected my ability to your Lyrium and can feel all that which you have hidden from me. You swore to bare yourself wholly, and hold no secrets from me Knight-Captain Rylen. Are you aware that what I have discovered constitutes a lie by omission? It is a very grave offence to lie to a Seeker, Templar." She spat 'Templar' with threat as she forced his chin even higher with the tip of her fingers. "Punishment for such a willful omission of Truth can be quite severe." She bore down upon him, fighting hard not to moan at the raging lust she could feel humming to her from his lyrium.

 

"Knight-Captain Rylen, I want the whole Truth from you!" her voice harsh and unyielding with authority as she pushed her palms down on his shoulders. Cassandra focused her will and her eyes gleamed with power as she pushed out their shared aura. In an instant, they were surrounded by a vortex of Orange and Red hues. Cassandra could not withhold the smirk that pulled her lips.

 

"Knight-Captain Rylen, your aura reveals all that you have knowingly tempered. Orange is an aura of lustful excitement and desired freedom. Red is passion, sexuality and my power over you. You will embrace this truth Now! You are My Man Knight-Captain Rylen and I will accept nothing less than 'My Man' Unrestrained!" An animalistic rumble came from deep in his chest as he all but roared. Rylen surged up to his knees wrapping his arms around her. Dipping her he kissed her hard,  ravishing her with his passion. Cassandra could feel his control fracture as Rylen tore his lips from hers. He set her upright leaving her breathless as he cupped her face.

 

"Maker Kassandrah! thu boireannach! agus is mise do dhuine! Yoh are ma Woman! and I am yer Man! Only Mine! Mo boireannach! Yoh are so fooking beautiful when yer aflame with duty. Shit! Gorgeously impassioned with a righteous heart. I am yers teh command!" Rylen said impassioned as looking deeply into her eyes Cassandra felt a thrill at the raw desire in his predatory gaze. A wanton smirk pulled at his mouth before Rylen abruptly spun her, she quickly caught herself on her hands as she fell forward on the mattress. Within an instant he had set her on her hands and knees, grasping onto her hips, leaning over her completely. "Doth Ma' Woman truely want teh beh fully claimed by ma unrestrained passion for thee? Command meh Kassandrah." he whispered against her ear before flicking her lobe, sucking it into his mouth hard.

  
"Yes!" Cassandra said in her command voice. She was unable to stop the smirk that pulled the corner of her lip as she looked back at him as she said so.

 

"Command meh Seeker."

 

"Rylen! I have already commanded as such. I command the passion within you and you will claim your passion wholly. You are My Man! I command you to claim the truth of your passion wholly and unrestrained!" Cassandra pushed back against him to punctuate her command as he drove into her from behind causing her to wail out as she arched in pleasure. Rylen groaned out wantonly against her neck as he hilted in her fully and sucked a lustful mark upon her shoulder before he hollered out his pleasure and raw desire in every word.

 

"Awoh! Yes! Fookin command meh boireannach... hearing yoh talk like that, with that tone of command and duty... Yoh're so Maker-dammed erotic teh meh. I swear boireannach, I think : 'Never in ma' life have I wanted teh beh within someone's ire as much as this woman... only to hear that voice." whenever I hear the strength of spirit within yoh. Kassandrah. Fook, every dammed time I hear ma' sexy commanding valiant warrior woman, and her hard-on inducing sexy fookin voice... Shit! It makes meh want teh rut yoh fookin senseless and shout out how much I love yoh, teh anyone who'll listen! So Feirce. Strong. Indomitable. Resolute. Mo boireannach."

 

He pumped into her accenting each of his words with the erotic sound of Cassandra's rear slapping his thighs as he continued to bare his passion wholly as she commanded. Cassandra lustfully moaned each time she felt the power of his thrusts. She was completely enthralled by his strength and how magnificent he looked behind her. She felt herself core swell just looking at back at his dominance over her. " Maker! Yes - Rylen! I love how strong you are! How raw, possessive and dominant you are. Oh Yes! Feels so good, claim your passion... claim me! Rylen!"

 

"Awoh Kassandrah! Blessed'be fookin Andraste Woman! Yer ass boireannach... from this angle, with yoh smiling at meh and moaning ma' name in pleasure, begging meh teh claim thee... Holy Fooking Maker! Yer so Maker-dammed sexy Kass, I love yoh! I have wanted teh fooking claim yoh the moment yoh and yer sexy fookin Divine Might of Wrath set upon meh in Cullens office. Oh yes boireannach! It was like seeing yoh for the first time Kassie... seeing the woman I fell in love with after she commanded the room by walking in the door, then drove a knife into ma' fookin table. I thank the Maker and praise fookin Andraste anytime I see yoh in the trainin' yard. Fook, I love watchin yoh spar, and wreck ma' fooking trainin targets. Shit yer powerful Kass. Ma' bare assed bonnee lass Seeker of the Chantry, Kassandrah Pentaghast. Ma Woman. Dammed right yoh're ma fookin boireannach Kassandrah! I love yoh!"

 

Rylen palmed her ass cheek, jiggling it for a moment before flicking his fingers to make it bounce. He groaned appreciatively before leaned over her back Rylen turned her head and kissed her hard. Pulling her knees out from under her he pushed her down so that her stomach was on the mattress. Bracing his arms beside hers as he leaned over her, he used his weight to bare down into her. Cassandra pushed herself up against Rylen chest and ground herself into him. She cried out in pleasure as he bit and sucked up her neck and ear. She groaned wantonly, absolutely reveling in his assertiveness and complete dominance over her before capturing his mouth with demanding ardor. He pumped into her fast and ground short ruts into her depths, causing her to moan into the ardor of his kiss. Breaking the kiss he began withdrawing fully and hilting in deep thrusts

 

"I would have taken yoh right there on the Knight-Commanders desk if yoh had said the word boireannach... regardless of blushing Cullen was sitting at it or no'. awoh Kassandrah... My strong willed, donning no' smalls Force of Nature, yer so strong, so virtious." Cassandra moaned at the exotic vision his words induced. Looking back she clawed at his arm, understanding Rylen kissed her passionately. After a few moments he pulled back to look at her as he continued to drive down into her. "Maker but yer beautiful Kass, absolutely stunning when yer fired up with passion boireannach. ma' woman. I'll never grow tired of saying that." Giving her another hard kiss before seeking her gaze again "Yoh are ma boireannach, for as long as yoh'll have meh and all the time after. I love yoh Kassandrah. Respectfully speaking of course... Woman"

 

Cassandra laughed out at his quip, turning Rylen obligingly gave her the kiss she had commanded with a look of desire in her eyes breaking it she said, "There won't be any time after. I love you Rylen. I will always be your 'boor-in-nitch' . Rylen recaptured her mouth, both pouring their devotion to the other through their joined lips. All the while embracing their inner most desires of claiming and being claimed as their endless nearly indistinguishable moans filled the room.

 

Cassandra felt his control snap, again by her silent command when she reached between her legs and cupped his fleshy sac. Rylen groaned coarsely and caused his pumps into her to become erratic as Rylen began slamming into her with force.

 

"Shit boireannach, yer hand cupping ma sac feels just as amazing as yer cum did dripping down it."

 

"Rylen, you have accepted your passion unrestrained, now you will claim it with your seed!" Normally Cassandra would have scoffed at such a cheesy line, she was certain she had read it in a smutty book, but it did the trick, and Rylen groaned - his virility throbbed within her at both her command and the implied release. She massaged his tightened sac and could feel the pressure building harshly once more. She smiled with pleasure knowing this time she would take Rylen with her before moaning out when he sped up his pace. "Yes.. Rylen, harder... Maker Yes"

 

"Awoh Kassie," Rylen moaned as he nipped at her neck and shoulders. He shifted his arm pressing his hand down between the mattress pushing the tips of his fingers against her pearl. Cassandra turned to look at him as his ministrations pulled a long drawn out mewl of his name while he continued his hectic pace. "Yes, I love it when yoh look at meh, and that voice... I love hearing the pleasure I give thee... love makin yoh holler out with lust in yer voice... Ma Only. I want to look at yoh, kiss yoh as yoh make me fall apart within yoh." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled them both on their sides. Cassandra instinctively turned so that she was on her back and wrapped him in her embrace. Without missing a beat their bodies and mouths resumed their arduous pace once more.

 

The heavy frame of the massive bed began to shake and scrape against the wall and floor. Cassandra's voice rose noticeably in pitch as he increased the pace of the grind and her body began to tense. "Yes Kassandrah... I'm with you... my love, my woman... My only." Pulling her tighter into his embrace, Cassandra gazed upon him as if in a haze as he spoke. She began to shake at the onslaught of his vigor and Rylen felt her core clamp down on him. He kissed her as his new brutal pace seemed to only push Cassandra further. Rylen increased the pressure of his hand on her clit and within moments she reached her summit keening out in pleasure. "Oh... Rylen! I'm... Maker! I Love you Rylen!" Cassandra's utterings and moans pitched high as her passion took her fully fell to her bliss.

  
  
"Awoh yoh are absolutely beautiful as I make you cum around ma cock Kass... that gush of heat, oh yes boireannach. I love yoh so much! Yoh feel so amazing Kassandrah... Only mine, I'm with yoh boireannach..." Cassandra kissed him hard as she came, within a few pumps she felt him pulse within her. Rylen groaned into their kiss as he spilt his seed within her and fell with her to rapture.

**Author's Note:**

> I model Rylen's appearance, physique and easy-going demeanor after Jason Momoa, and write him with a touch of humour, and playfulness similar to that of Fred & George Weasley!
> 
> If you ever wonder what Rylen sounds like or how he pronounces his Gaelic click the link and copy and paste his dialogue into the reader. I purchased the cereproc tts text to speech voice Stuart-Scottish English voice for android, specifically to proof my 'Rylen' work to ensure he is perfect! 
> 
> https://www.cereproc.com/en/node/643
> 
>  
> 
> It expands on my noncanon use of Cassandra Romance arch with the poetry from the Chantry banned Trevene poetry book of 'Carmenum di Amatus.'  
> It also includes a rendition of the love poem : Love And The Gentle Heart by Dante Alighieri spoken by Rylen as well as an original poem I contrived from 'Cassandra's inner thoughts'.
> 
> Check out my Tumbler - ZuleFandomGaming to see the Beautiful Image of Rylen serenading Cassandra with his Heartsong Poetry I made. Rylen's face is of amazement and a look of adoration when she speaks the words of heart he had yet to utter... <3  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/9eee86f93f491e4c921763ee4d8e2492/tumblr_olu2ijDY361veuh83o1_1280.jpg
> 
> Original Rylen art by http://gerryarthur.deviantart.com/art/Knight-Captain-Rylen-582711514
> 
> Ohhh all the feels...ENJOY


End file.
